Host Hopping
by Angel Cry13
Summary: A mistaken phone call leads Judy pursuing Nick through the streets of Zootopia. She soon found herself entering small cafe that has a unique way to service their customers. (My first Zootopia story. I hope you will enjoy my story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: An Unexpected Call.**

After clocking out from a hard day working at the ZPD, Judy felt exhausted and the needs to relax came through her mind. Maybe doing some light shopping for herself, going for a relaxing jog through the park or maybe staying home and reading a good book while playing music in the background. So many ways to ease her mind and body, she was having a hard time deciding. The debate in her mind went silent when her lavender eyes caught certain fox walking through the lobby.

A smile form across her lips as Judy happily jog towards her friend. When she finally reached him, she notices Nick was on his phone again. Probably going through Tumblr or Facebook again. She ignored it for now and walks along next to him. A new idea came to her mind which involves her and Nick spending some time together. She hopes Nick will agree to take part this time.

"How about you and I go watch a movie then get some shakes afterward?" Judy asked as she stares at Nick. A smile still rests on her lips while she waits for his answer.

Nick's emerald eyes glance away from his phone and stare down at the bunny next to him. He could tell Judy wanted to spend some time with him. However, he already haves some things to take care of. Regretting his decision, he took a disappointed sigh and said "Sorry, Carrot. I already made plans that I need to take care of."

Judy heart sunk a bit, but she refuses to give up so easily. "Maybe I can help? Besides, it has been a long time since we spent any time together."

"What do you mean? We hang out at work all the time." Nick replied.

Judy rolled eyes and stares up at him. "I mean after work." She looked down at the floor as she remembers the days they used to spend together we when they were off duty. Her ears flop back a bit as her next words were coated with a bit of sadness. "Lately, you been busy and we rarely hang out." She took hold of her right ear and gently stock it. Staring at the ground while she felt her cheeks turning red. "I miss spending to time with you."

- _CLICK-_

Judy looked away from the ground as her ears snap up. She looked at Nick who was pulling his phone back to his view. He released small laughter as his mischievous smile form across his lips. Judy's cheeks puff a bit as she glared at him. "Did you took a picture of me!?"

Nick cocked brow and aims his phone at Judy. With a smile on his face and took another picture of the grumpy Judy. "So adorable."

Judy slightly blush from his comment, but still holding up her grudge. "Nick, stop teasing!" she ordered.

He sighed as he placed his cell phone in his pocket. "Sorry for being occupied in the last few weeks." He leans down a bit and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have some free time coming up in a few days." Judy looked into his emerald eyes as her ears shot up when he mentions his free time. "How about I spend those time with you?"

Judy smiled at his idea, but she still haves her doubts. "Promise?"

Nick could see the disbelief in her eyes. He gently rubs her shoulder a bit to confront her. "I have ever broken a promise?" He gave her his famous roguish smile.

Ears drooping down with a stern stare. She blankly said "How about the time you promise me to buy lunch last week?"

Slightly confuse from her question, he replied back "What are you talking about? I bought lunch that week."

Judy cocked her brow as she placed her paws on her hips. Slightly leaning to the right as she said "I think conning Clawhauser out of twenty bucks doesn't count on buying me lunch."

Nick crossed his arms as he stood up straight. With his sly grin, he replied with innocent words "I did not con him. He lost fair and square."

"Since when three card monte count as 'fair and square' game?" said Judy as she air quoted the words fair and square.

They gave each other hard stare and a sly smile. Standing near the entrance of the lobby doors, in complete silent. A short moment later, they started to giggle at the situation. Nick and Judy walked out of the ZPD and into the busy street of the city. The sounds of the cars passing by were mixed with the noises of busy mammals walking along the street.

"Promise we get to spend time together soon?" Judy asked.

Nick rolled his eyes before he looks down at Judy. "I promise." He stood up straight and raise his right hand. Looking straight ahead with honorable tone, he said "Scouts honor."

Judy elbows Nick's side as she cracks a smile. "Okay Junior Ranger Scouts, I believe you."

"Good. If you don't mind, I need to be going now." Nick turned away from her and began to walk down his path.

Judy continues to stare at Nick before losing him the crowd. Eventho, she was feeling happy to spend time with Nick in the near future, she still unpleased. As she walks home while playing music through her cell phone, she wished she get to spend time with him today. For now, she just pushes the sadness away and let her favorite song cheer her up. Just like earlier before, her mind began to wonder how she would spend her afternoon.

XoX

After reaching the midway point of her book, Judy bookmarked the page and closes it. With a heavy sigh, she looks out the window only to see the sun slowly hiding behind the tall buildings. The blue sky was painted over with orange and red. She spent the last few hours reading a book given to her by Nick. As much as she joys reading "The Horns Of Ruin", she still misses hanging out with Nick. The past few weeks without him, gotten her feeling lonely. She wonders what is Nick been doing that got him so occupied. A list of different scenarios plays throughout her mind. However, each one does not explain why he was suddenly too busy to spend some time with her.

The sounds of her phone beeping caught her attention. She reaches over and took hold of her cell. After entering the homepage of the screen, she noticed the text message she received.

"Fru Fru?" Judy whispers to herself. "I wonder what she wants?" She pressed the icon to read the text from her friend.

Fru Fru: Hey Hon. How are you doing?

Judy: Doing well. Just taking a break from reading. What's up?

Fru Fru: Shopping around with my friends. We're at the food court of the mall, taking a small break as well.

Judy: That's nice. Guessing you bought a few nice outfits?

Fru Fru: Yes, with great deals. So how's things with you and your boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" Judy was confused from the message. As far as she could remember, she never mentions to Fru Fru she was dating anyone. Judy did not even tell Fru Fru about her ex-boyfriend Chester who she used to date back home during her high school life. Her thumbs fly through the screen to reply back to the message.

Judy: What boyfriend?

Fru Fru: Nick, silly.

Judy's ears droop down while her cheeks turned slightly red. She was not sure if she should be shock or embarrass. Judy wonders what gave Fru Fru the idea that she was dating Nick.

Judy: Nick and I are just friends.

Fru Fru: Oh sorry. The way you two act around each other, literally yells out "We're a couple".

Judy's eyes widen as her face lit up red. Her mind tried to process what she read. Does Fru Fru really see Judy and Nick a pair? Sure the two were nearly inseparable and get along pretty well. Even their light flirting between the two were just friendly teases. Judy sees Nick as a close friend. Judy never once saw Nick as a boyfriend. Of course, she cannot deny Nick is a handsome fox. He acts like he does not care most of the time, but he does care deeply when it comes to her and what is important to her. Judy's mind reminded herself a certain event that took place a couple months back.

XxX

"Easy there, Carrot." Nick held tightly to Judy's shoulders as he guides her out of the bar.

Judy was intoxicated, but she has her reason why she ragdolling out of the bar. "I-I… I-I told you I can handle a whole bottle of vodka" She was slurring her words as she leans against Nick. "Now… Now-now cough up that twenty-five dollar!" she yelled.

Nick turned his head away from her face to avoid Judy's alcohol reek breath. "Maybe later. First, I need to take your cottontail butt home." Nick tried to stabilize best as he could while taking her back to her apartment.

Earlier, Nick thought it would be amusing to see his dare close friend drunk. At first, it was funny. Seeing Judy dancing around in the bar, laughing at every lame joke he told her. As time went on, she became very clumsy. Judy kept falling off her chair, knocking down her drinks and bumping into other mammals. Nick grow concern for her safety when she almost injured herself on the way to the restroom. He thought it would be best to call it a night and to take her home.

Lucky for Nick, the journey to Judy's apartment was only a few blocks. However, during the travel was a different story. Nick was having a difficult time handling Judy. She kept swaying back, forth, the right to left. Nick tried his best to steady her, but she kept fighting him back. She would hop around or tried to climb on top of him. As she fools around, she yells out random jokes and laugh at them. At one point, one of Judy's ears slammed directly against his nose. Also, she almost got into a fight with a mailbox.

"Note to self: Never give Carrot any type of alcohol." Nick said to himself as he continues to lead Judy to her room. Eventho Judy's place was nearby, to Nick it felt like a mile of away. He was relief to see Judy's room in front of him. "Now you stay right here." he ordered her as he gently leans Judy against the wall near her door.

"Wh-where are we?" she asked while her knees give out. She slid down to the floor while she tried to force her head to stay upright.

Nick kneel down in front of her and began to dig through her pockets. He did not bother to look at her as he was too focus looking for her keys. "At your apartment."

Judy managed to hold her head straight. Her large purple eyes looked at him. She could smell Nick unique scent with a hint of strawberry. "You smell like strawberry."

Nick could help, but smile at her comment. "Besides blueberry, I also like strawberry."

He finally captures Judy's keys. He stood up and unlocks her door. "Time to get you in, Carrot." He placed Judy's keys on her desk and went back to Judy's side.

Judy struggled to get back on her feet, but her alcoholic state makes it quite the challenge. She was about to fall back down until Nick caught her. His arm was wrapped around his wrist as she leans against him. She glanced at him then looks away. "I-I'm sorry." she whispered.

Nick lifted her up and cradles her in his arm like a bride. Judy pressed her head against his chest as he takes her inside. "Don't be sorry." he said as he gently kicks the door to close it. "It's kind of my fault for putting you in this condition."

"But you went to so much trouble taking care of me." Judy looked to the side as she felt shame from her early actions. "It feels like I was a burden."

Nick rolled his eyes as he gently laid her down on the bed. "Don't say that." He sat down on the edge of the bed as he looks at her. "You're not a burden, Judy."

Her ears flinched a bit when she heard Nick said her name. "Nick…" Her eyes focused on him. She could see the worry look in his eyes. Those soft caring emerald eyes of his. She felt drawn to them. "Nick…" She gently rose up to reach him.

Nick slightly befuddle as he watched his friend moves closer to him. "What are you doing?"

Judy took hold of his tie and pulls him closer to her. She was not sure if the alcohol was affecting her mind or not, but the craving to get closer to him was there. Her amethyst eyes glow with lust.

Nick saw the hunger in the bunny's eyes. His heart rate increased when finally realize what is going to happen. He tried to push her away from. He striving to reason with Judy to stop, however the deed was done. His ears shot up to the air while hers were laid back. His peridot eyes were wide open as hers were shut. Nick could taste the alcohol on her lips. The kiss was warm and passionate. It lasted for few seconds, but to Nick felt more like hours. Judy slowly pulled away while a thin line of saliva connected the two before breaking.

Judy slowly open eyes and show the awe expression on Nick's face. She could not help, but to chuckle. She brushed her fingers against her lips. The kiss she gave him only increase her thirst. "I want more…" she whispered while her words were coated with lust.

Coming back to reality, but slightly shell-shock from the kiss, Nick felt Judy's hands against his chest. "Judy, get a hold of yourself." He almost yelled, hoping to snap his friend out of her drunken state.

Judy roughly pushed him onto his back as she climbs on top of him. "Please, Nick… I want you…" She straddled his hip while her hands travel down to brim of his shirt.

Nick was surprised how strong she is in her current state. Laying on his back as he stares at her. "Damn it. Why did I give you that bottle?" He took hold of her shoulders and gently shook her. "Carrot, you don't want me. It's the alcohol. It's messing with your mind." Rising his tone a bit with anger.

Judy was taken back by his reaction. All the lust that was flooding her mind went away as a new emotion took over. Her eyes began to water and it was not long before tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Nick…" she sobs. Judy started to rub her eyes while she gently cries.

Nick immediately sat up to confront her. He felt bad for snapping at her now he feels even worse for making her cry. He placed his arms around and let her rest her head against his chest. He slowly rub her back to ease her down from the sorrow. "I'm sorry, Carrot…" he whispered. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He continued to speak as he confronts her. Saying gently words with a kind tone.

Judy continued to cry as she clings to his shirt. Her tears slowly died down while feeling Nick slowly moving her side to side. The sadness gently floats away while a new feeling begins to crawl over. The feeling slowly forces her to drift away. Judy was fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes open. Her body slowly shut down. She could barely hear Nick's words as she fell asleep.

XxX

Judy was screaming into her pillow when she was done recalling that night. Her face was bright red from embarrassment. She was could not believe that she did those things to him. Judy did not remember much from that night until Nick informs her the next day. After Nick playful tease her about the she acted that night, both herself and Nick agree to blame the alcohol for the way she acted that night.

She placed the pillow back down to her lap. Her mind travels back to that night once more. She questions herself, wondering why she acted lustful towards him. She saw Nick as a close friend, almost like a brother. She did accuse hard the drink for her behavior, but did the alcohol also brought out more feeling towards him? Deep in her thoughts, she brushed her fingers across her lips. Judy wished she could remember more about that night. She wanted to remember the kiss she gave him. She wonders how it felt when their lips touch and how he tasted.

Her thoughts slowly cut away when she noticed her phone was ringing. She reaches over and took hold of her cell. Her heartbeat increased when Nick's name appears on the screen. She took few deep breaths to ease herself. Pushing her thoughts about the night towards the back of mind. Judy trying to act normal when she pressed the green button. "Hi-hi Nick. What's going on?"

Classical music was playing the background, but there was no reply. Judy was going to repeat herself until she heard a voice. However the voice she heard was not Nick's, it was someone else. It was female voice she does not recognize.

"Would you stop playing with your phone, Nicholas." The lady whined. "Pay attention to me and not your silly device."

Judy's heart almost split in two when she heard the lady calling out for him. Judy was denial at first. Maybe it was some mammal in the background calling out for this Nicholas person instead. That idea went away when she heard Nick's voice in the background.

"I was checking the time, Merry." he said. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Hmm… Maybe. If you give me something in return?" Merry replied.

"Oh? What is it you want from this charming fox?" Nick asked.

"A kiss." she ordered.

Judy immediately rips the phone away from her and hung up. A wave of emotion flooded her mind. She looking down at her lap as the conversation repeats itself in her mind. Skeptical at first, thinking maybe it was some kind of joke, but she knew Nick would never do this kind of a trick or any like that. Perhaps it is really someone else, Nick rarely refers to himself as Nicholas, however she recognized his voice. It was definitely Nick in the other line, but who was this Marry character?

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Those words trigger something inside her mind. Before she knew it, tears began to trail down her cheeks and into her hands.

 **I hope you enjoy this first chapter of my story. I do deeply apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I tried my best to find them all. I will try to update soon and I do hope you will enjoy my story. Keep an eye for more of my work**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Welcome, Madam**

Judy stared up at the ceiling as the morning light beam through her apartment window. Her mind still wrapped the call she gotten last night, causing her not to get much sleep. She took hold of her phone and held it in front of her face. It was almost nine o'clock, luckily for her today is her day off. Letting out a bothering groan, she forced herself out bed to start the new day. While she readies herself for her morning jog, she tried not to think about last night call. She hopes a nice jog through her normal route would ease her mind.

After covering her black sports bra with a sky-blue hoodie, Judy made her ways out of the apartment building. She spent a few minutes stretching body before she went off. When she was done, she put on her headset and began her daily jog through her area of the city.

Going at a good pace while ignoring some of her surrounds. Music was blasting through her ears, pushing her to go further than before. At sixty minutes in, she is still going at it. She was ignoring the pain her legs, her body was heating up while sweat fell off her gray fur. Her breathing was slightly heavy; her heart rate was pumping fast. She was getting tired, but she refuses to give up. The jog was helping her mind to push back the memories from last night and it was working. She quickly looks at her phone and smiled. She was impressed at herself, seeing how much distant she covered in an hour. It gave her enough energy to go a bit farther.

"Okay, Judy. Give yourself another forty-five." She slightly increases her speed.

Forty-five minutes in, Judy found herself at the local park. She slightly leans forward to catch her breath while her face glistens from the sweat. Finally given into the pain, she sat down on the nearest bench to ease her muscles. As she rests, she watches other mammals at the park. Some were exercising by jogging or doing some kind of sports. The kids were playing at the playground while their parents watch over them. Seeing them having a good time, placed a smile on her face. Across the park, she spotted a juice bar. After a good jog she had, Judy thought a nice healthy smoothie while be her reward. She got up from her bench and walks to the traffic light that leads to the bar.

While she waits for the light to turn, she looked across the road and spots Nick carrying a suit bag over his shoulder as he walks along the street. The emotions from last night came back to her thoughts. She wants to talk to him about what happened. As soon as the light gave the signal to go, she walks across the street towards him. So far, Nick has not noticed her while she approaches him from behind. She was going to tap his shoulder to alert him of her present, but she stops herself.

"What am I going to say?" she blurted out, almost an ear shot for Nick to hear.

Nick stopped and turns around. He thought her heard Judy's voice, but she was nowhere to be found. "I guess I might be hearing things." He shrugged it off and carries on. He shoves his hand into his pocket as a tie clip slip through the small opening of his suit bag.

Judy hid behind a sign as she watches him walk farther away from her. Sighing in relief, she popped out of hiding. She walked where Nick stood and picks up the tie clip. She placed the silver bar into her pocket. Still wanting to talk him about last night, she began to follow him. Keeping her distance while trying to figure out on how to bring up the subject.

While pursuing Nick from afar, Judy acted out how she would approach the incident with him. "So last night I got a call from you. Well, kind of. I mean you did call, but at the same time you didn't. You didn't answer when you called and umm…" Feeling frustrated, she reaches to her forehead and gently rub her temple. "Come on, Judy. It's Nick. Why are you being so nervous about telling him about the call?" she said to herself. "It's the same old Nick that you know and love…LIKE!" She quickly corrected herself. "Yes like! Not love, like." She was blushing underneath her gray fur. Looking down at the street while her ears rest behind her head. "Do I really love him? Maybe I'm upset that he has a girlfriend. I don't blame him if he does have one." Her voice took a sad tone. She shook her head a bit and gently slap her cheeks. "Stop being a negative bunny, Judy" she ordered herself. "Don't assume a thing until you have all the facts." Now feeling positive, she looked straight ahead and notice Nick was nowhere to be found. "Damn…"

Judy ran down the street and makes a turn on the next corner. She turned her head side to side, trying to spot Nick in the crowd of mammals. Seeing Nick a few block down, brought a smile of relief to her face. She jogged towards the spot while Nick enters the building.

Still feeling a bit winded from her morning jog, Judy catches her breath as she read the sign above the door. "Ouran Café?" She heard about this place before. Hearing Ouran Café makes the best coffee, tea, and smoothie in the city. "Maybe Nick came here to get something to drink?" Once she was done catching her breath, she pat herself down a bit to look somewhat presentable. "Maybe I will break the ice over a nice drink." she said to herself before she enters the building.

XxX

She was welcomed with the sound of classic music, the same from the night before. The walls were covered in pink while white painted on rose rest against it. Several crystal chandeliers lit up the room. Hand carved tables and chairs scatter across the white tile floor. while a few red couches took over the corners of the room. At the far back of the room was a stage, big enough for a small band to play.

Judy was amazed, almost lost in words. "Why would Nick come to a place like this?" she whispered to herself. Judging the décor and the layout of the café, the place looks pretty expensive. More than anything she could afford.

"Well then. Whom you might be?" A tall thin cheetah wearing black attire with a pink button up shirt and a dark blue tie approached her. He slightly bent forward as he adjusts his glasses. His amber eyes scan the newcomer as he said "Hmm… My, are you a sweaty little bunny." He stood up straight as he brought his tablet to his chest. "Coming in after a nice jog, madam?"

Judy's heart skipped a few beats while stuck in a trance. She looks up at the handsome and well-groomed cheetah. She was last in his amber eyes. His words struck her ears, forcing her out of the trance. She was blushing as she took hold of one of her ears and gently pets it. "Y-yeah…" Sound nervous as ever. "I'm umm… Judy Hopps."

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Hopps." he said. "I am Zachariah Astray. The manager of this fine establishment."

Trying to act normal as possible while she replies back to him. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Astray."

With a small smile, he leaned forward and cups her chin. He staring deeply into her lavender eyes. Sounding cool and seductive, he spoke "Please Ms. Hopps. Call me Zachariah."

"By Mufasa's mane…" she whispered while looking back at him. Forcing herself stand upright while her knees weaken by his glare and his tone.

He pulled back and looked down at his tablet. "Now then. Would you like a table or a corner, Ms. Hopps?"

"A co-corner please." said Judy.

"As you wish." Zachariah turned around and gently yells out "Sora, would you take our fine guest to a corner."

Young lion probably in his early twenties with dark brown fur approach the two. He too was wearing a black suit, but a red shirt and necklace of a key instead of a tie. "Oh, we have a new customer?"

"Yes. Her name is Judy Hopps." Zachariah continued to look at his device. "I think the corner table by the stage is free. Guide her there."

With a bright smile on his face and a cheerful tone, Sora replied "Can do, Boss." His ocean blue eyes looked away from the cheetah and looked down at the bunny. "Welcome to our little café, Ms. Hopps. I do really hope you enjoy your time with us. Hopefully, we can be great friends soon." He turned around and began to lead the way. "Please follow me to your seat."

Judy nodded her head and let the lion leads the way. She gave one last look at Zachariah then glance around the room. As she followed Sora, she notices the customers were mostly ladies. Some were chatting among themselves while others were enjoying their treat alone. The remaining few were either star-struck by the waiters. It seems some of the employees were talking to some of the customers. More like light flirting then talking. Judy ignored it for now and went back scanning the room, hoping to see Nick among the crowds.

"This is your seat, Ms. Hopps." Sora gently pulled the chair away from the table to allow Judy to take the seat. Judy walked up to the chair and sat down. Sora gently pushed her closer to the table. He placed the menu onto the table and said "Would you care for some water as you read through our menu?"

"Yes, please." she said as she took hold of the menu.

Sora walked towards the bar and began to fetch the water for Judy. With the drink resting on a tray, Sora traveled his path back towards Judy. On the way to her, he somehow stumbles his way there. Time seems to slow down as he leans forward. The drinking flew off the tray as he tries to catch it. All the customers were shocked and worried as they watch him falling towards the ground. Before Sora could hit the ground, white blur appears almost out of nowhere.

"Damn it. I told you before you need to be careful." Sounding upset and bother, a white tiger wrapped his arm around Sora waist. His icy blue eyes stare deeply into Sora eyes while pressing his chest close to the lion. "Could've gotten yourself hurt if you're not careful." he said as he caught the tray of water in midair.

Looking up at him then quickly looks away, slightly blushing under his brown fur. "I'm sorry, Riku." said Sora.

The ladies were yelling on top of their lungs while some of them began to take pictures of the two male mammals. They were in awe of how romantical scene was between the two. Eventho Sora and Riku are close friends, there might something going on between the lion and the tiger. Just enough to fuel the imagination of almost every customer in the café. Each one coming up their own lovely idea of the two. Maybe forbidden love, both want dearly, but refuse to cross the line. Perhaps, two will lean in for a passionate kiss. Those were some of the scenarios going through some of the customer's mind.

After placing the tray on the table, Riku helped Sora back on his feet. Adjusting his black suit with yellow button up shirt, Riku looked back at his friend and said "I will drop off the drink, just take care of some of the customers before you go to break."

Sora was staring at the ground. Feeling ashamed for being clumsy, he said to him "I'm sorry, Riku…"

Riku shook his head a bit while sighing. "Just be more careful. I don't want you to get in trouble with our boss again. Now stop being shameful over nothing and get back to work." he ordered as he grabs the tray.

"Okay…" Still upset at himself, he turned around and went to attend the customers.

Judy shook her head to remove the image in her mind of the two friends. She was slightly blushing as felt somewhat ashamed of herself for thinking something naughty between the tiger and the lion.

Riku walked up to her then placed her cup of water in front of her. "I'm sorry about the delay, Ms." He took out a pen and pad. "Are you ready to make your order?"

After witnessing what happen earlier, Judy forgot to go through the menu she was given. "I'm sorry, can I have more time to go through the menu?" she asked as she opens the menu.

Placing his pen and pad back to his pocket, he slightly leans forward and said "As you wish." Riku turned around and left her alone to attend the other customers.

Judy began to scan through the options of the different type of drinks and treats the café could offer. Each one sounding good and delicious, she was a having hard time deciding on what to order. She read the description of a few that caught her attention. After having a difficult time picking on what to order, she placed the menu down and began to eye the room. She almost forgot why she came to this place.

"Where is he?" Judy question. "I could have swear I saw him entering the building." She was getting a little irritated as she tries to spot Nick among the customers, but with no avail.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Hopps?" Zachariah stood behind her as he eyes the young bunny. "Is there something I can do to help you in the matter?"

Judy looked up at him and thought about it. Probably the manager saw Nick coming in earlier. "Yes, I came here looking for a friend. He might be a customer."

"A customer you say?" With a smirk, he sat down across from her and placed his tablet on the table. "Would you please describe the person you seek." he said as he laced his fingers together. "More detail, the better."

Judy went through her mind to see a mental image of Nick P. Wilde. "He is a tangelo color fox, normally wears a light green button up shirt with a loose long skin tie." Judy extends her arm apart. "Oh, he also has a long big bushy tail. Very fluffy." She brought her hand to her chin as she tries her best to describe him. "He is highly intelligent, but sometimes has this relaxing lazy glare. He spends most of his time on his phone going through YouTube or Tumblr." She went for another minute or two, trying to give out has much detail as possible.

"With that much detail for a single character, it seems you care deeply for this fox person you speak of." he said as he adjusted his glasses. "So much so, it sounds like you see him more than just a friend. Could it be that you love him?"

His words cut through her like butter. Judy began to blush as her ears heat up. Her feeling towards Nick was still unknown. She was not sure if she really does see him as a friend or not. "Have you seen him?"

Zachariah brought his hand to his chin and gently rub his fingers across. He goes through his mind, remembering every customer that came through his door. After a short moment, his amber eyes went back looking at Judy. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hopps. I am afraid there is no customer that goes by that description."

Judy's eyes sadden from the answer. She clearly saw Nick walking into the café, but the cheetah might be right. She remembers seeing Zachariah at the front desk of the café. He had a clear view of the front entrance.

Judy looked at him, hanging on the small thread of hope. "Are you sure you?"

He gently nodded his head. "I fear so. There is no customer here you speak of."

A rush of disappointment went through her mind. She was not sure how she lose sight of him. Feeling defeated, Judy felt it be best to leave the café and just to call Nick to meet up sometime today. "Thanks for the help. I should get going now."

Sensing the sadness in her tone, Zachariah leans forward and he placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes with a comforting smile. "Why not stay a bit longer? You are already here, please order any drink and treat you want. If you wish, you can even ask for a host."

"A host? What's that?" she asked.

Removing his hand away from her, he leans back against his seat. "This is a host café. Have you not heard of one?"

Judy shook her head.

"This café provided a unique way to give our lady and rarely gentlemen customers a relaxing environment." he explained as he took hold of his tablet. "The customers here plays off their fantasy of spending time with their 'type'."

Judy cocked her head to the side, somewhat confuse. "I don't follow."

"Some of our customers are into certain types of guy." He looked away from Judy and glance at the customers and waiters. "Remember Riku and Sora?"

"Yes I do." she answered.

"Sora is our loli type. Acting like a sweet innocent little brother. It seems some of our ladies are into that. Enjoying a cute brother to spend time with. As for Riku, he is the protective old brother. He may be harsh, but he cares deeply. Customers do enjoy the tough love type. When you combine the two, you get this brotherly love vibe from them." He looked back at her.

Judy remembers the fall Sora almost had. "So that trip earlier, was that an act?"

"That was not an act. However, it was a happy accident. The ladies did enjoy that lovely catch Riku did." he said with a sly smile. He reminded himself to sell some more photo books of Sora and Riku to some of the customers that saw the fall.

"So what about you? What kind of person are you?" Judy question.

"Ah yes, I." He stood up and took hold of his tablet. "I am the intelligent cool type. Always having a level headed mind." He began to go through his tablet. "By going through your detail. We do have someone that fit your fantasy. The bad news is he preparing for an event we are having." He stares back at Judy. "I can summon him for you, if you wish for it."

Judy thought about it for a moment. Wondering if she should spend her time with someone that almost resemble Nick. It would be fantasy, but she prefer having her Nick by her side. "It's fine. I would like to spend time with _my_ Nick."

With a gentle smile, Zachariah nodded his head. "As you wish. You may order a drink or two. For your misfortune, the drinks would be on the house."

A tasty drink would be nice to have. What she has been through last night and today, would be a good way to ease her mind. Judy took hold of the menu and quickly read it. "Can I have the chocolate blueberry boba please?"

His fingers flow through the tablet. "Your order will be with you shortly. During the mean time, please enjoy yourself here. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." He turned around went off to take care of the other customers.

Judy placed the menu down. Her eyes wonder around the café. Watching the customers enjoying themselves. She soon felt left out, wishing Nick was by her side. Her mind began to wonder about last night. The call opened up new feeling towards Nick. Ones that she might not look at him the same way she used to. Judy knows she has to confront him about the call, but not sure how.

"Mistress. Your drink." Tall gazelle wearing the same outfit like the other waiters except for his white button up shirt. He placed the boba drink in front of her. "Would you like anything else?" His tone was low and almost sounding emotionless.

Judy took hold of the drink and brought the straw to her lips. Taking a quick sip of her drink. The rich flavor flows through her tongue and down her throat. She could taste the right balance of the chocolate and blueberry working together to give her the wonderful taste. It was strong enough to place a smile on her face.

"This taste wonderful." Judy said as she looked up at him. "Who made this?"

"I did." he said.

"You did a wonderful job." Judy took another sip of her drink, catching a few jello balls in her mouth. She chews on them for a bit.

The gazelle reached to his pocket and took out a card. "For the lottery." he said as he placed the card down on the table.

Judy was confused as she took hold of the card. "What lottery?" She looked up at him and noticed that he already left. She watched him walk away while noticing a thing hanging off his belt. She felt even more confuse on wondering why does waiter needs a sword. "I guess he is the strong swordsman type."

"Oh my, are you Officer Judy Hopps?" she said

Judy looked way from the gazelle only to see another one. She almost spits out her drink when she recognizes the person in front of her. "You're Gazelle!" Judy yells while feeling star struck. She was in awe seeing one of Zootopia famous pop star standing in front of her.

The young pop star lightly giggled as she sat down across from her. "That's my stage name. My real name is Shakira Longhorn." She smiled.

Judy took few deep breath to ease her down from her excitement. She clear her throat and said "Yes, I'm Judy Hopps. How do you know about me?"

"Nick told me so much about you." she answered as she took out a card, similar to the one Judy's has. "Are you here for today's event?"

Befuddled, Judy cocked her head to the side and said "Wait, Nick told you about me?"

Suddenly lights went out, almost having the entire room in darkness Everyone became mute as they all vent their eyes to the stage. A spotlight brightens up the stage. Standing in the light was Zachariah.

"We the Ouran Café happily present to you today's show and event." He spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Please enjoy the show and do not forget your lottery card. We have a very special gift for today's winner. Again thank you for coming to our café. Please enjoy yourself." He walked away from the spot and vanish into the darkness.

A light chatter filled the air as they wait for the main event to start. Judy for one was silent. She was wondering how a well-known pop star like Shakira knows about Nick. Even in the darkness, Judy could still make out the

silhouette of the singer. She wants to ask Shakira what is her connection with Nick, but Judy can see Shakira was having a nice time waiting for the show to start.

"Oh, here he comes!" Shakira smiled as she gently claps with joy.

Everyone began to cheer and clap. Judy faced the stage and was amazed what she saw. Her eyes widen while her mouth opens in disbelief.

 **Thanks everyone for following my story. I was surprised to see so many followers this story has gotten on its first day. I was worried people may not like the story. Again, I am sorry for any mistakes on grammar I may have missed. I tried to find them all and correct them. Oh keep up with reviews, it really gets me going. Also I know the pop star name is Gazelle, but the name sounds so lazy. So I renamed her to Shakira Longhorn because it sounds so much better than Gazelle (How lazy Disney was to give her a proper name). I did some update on chapter one by fixing some of the mistakes that I missed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Death Of A Bachelor**

The audience were surround in darkness. The spotlight brightens up the center stage. A vintage microphone stood in the middle of the light. From the darkness, a person approaches the light. The crowd lightly cheered and clapped as the fox stood in the spotlight. His emerald eyes stare at the audience in front of him. He was wearing a black suit, his dark green shirt was slightly wrinkled with a few skipped buttons and a part of his bottom shirt was stuck to his pants. His skinny dark blue tie with orange stripes was not in a knot. He was in complete mess.

"Nick?" Judy was almost in disbelief. She was wondering why Nick was standing the middle of the stage. She wanted to call out to him, but she remains silent, wish not draw attention to herself.

The sound of the crowd slowly died down as the music began to play. The music almost resembles a 50's style music. He slightly nods his head to the beat of the music. He took a deep breath and grabbed the stand of the microphone. His eyes sadden and with slight sorrow in his tone, he began the show.

 _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me I don't look the same_

 _Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best_

 _Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too_

 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

(He reached to his neck and wraps his finger around it.)

 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

(He let go of his throat and grabbed the mic once again as he lightly dance to the music. His movement was not much, but the way he moves body was sexual enough for the audience wanting more. With energy, he leans to the side and yells into the mic.)

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

 _Letting the waterfall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

(Moves to the other side as he looks back up the crowd in front him. He could see the excitement in their faces. A roughness smile form across his lips as he began to snap his fingers to the beat. The audience took wind of his action began to snap their fingers as well. He quickly stood up straight.)

 _I'm cutting my mind off_

 _It feels like my heart is going to burst_ (He brought his hands over his heart and quickly separate as if something explode between his paws.)

(Nick removed the microphone from the stand and moves towards the nearest table while the light follows him. He sat down and face the coyote in front of him. She blushing red under her dirty brown fur while Nick's seductive eye connect with her.)

 _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_

 _And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_

(His greens eyes stares deeply into the coyote brown eyes. His face moved closer to hers while she continues to listen to his voice. Their lips almost touch as if they were about to kiss.)

 _Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_

(With smirk, he quickly removed himself away from the table and light jog back to the stage. He turned around and face the crowd again. He placed the mic back on the stand.)

 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

 _Letting the waterfall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

 _Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

(The music began to play louder as Nick claps his hand to the beat. The crowd soon joins in, clapping along to the music. Dancing a bit, moving his hips side to side. He began to rebutton up his shirt as he then shoves the bottom of his shirt into his pants, tucking it in. Taking his tie, his fingers flew across his neck to form a Loop Knot with his tie. He brought the knot close to his neck then ran his fingers through his the fur on his head. He no longer looks like a mess. The black suit fit firmly against his body, like it was tailor made for him.

With joyful energetic tone and smile, he lung at the mic stand. He held on to it as he leans forward with the microphone. He cried into it as if he pour his heart in soul into his singing.)

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

 _Letting the waterfall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh_

 _Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

Lights went out, leaving everyone in the darkness. The audience cheered and clapped at Nick's astonishing performance. Judy was lost in words. She never saw this side of Nick before. She was in awe on how well he sang the song. There were so many emotions in his tone and energy. She was clapping so hard, she will not be surprised if her hands turn beet red. She called out to him several times, but her voices were lost in the cheering crowd.

The café lights went back on, brightening up the whole room. Nick was back on the stage, he waves at the ladies. Cheering got louder while he bows down to them. He was smiling as he catches his breath. He felt a bit winded from his act, but he still felt energize. All those days of practicing paid off.

Zachariah came to the stage as he gently claps his hands. He stood beside Nick and raise his hand. The crowd died down as he took hold of the mic. "Did everyone enjoy the show?" The audience cheer to his response. He smiled and holds up his hand to quiet the crowd. "I'm delighted that all of you loves Nicholas Wilde performance. He will do another song in a few hours. In the meantime, enjoy your stay here."

Nick turned to the cheetah and said "I guess I did pretty well." His famous sly smile appears on his lips.

Zachariah turned away from the mic and stare back at him. "You did a suitable job, Mr. Wilde. You may take your break then you can go attend the customers. There are some ladies that wish for your request."

He sighed while he rolls his eyes. "How many?" he said as he made his way backstage.

"Just two. Shakira Longhorn and a new customer." Zachariah walked next to him. "The new customer seem eager to spend some of her time with you." He lightly smirks under his breath.

xXx

"So did you enjoy his singing?" Shakira faced Judy as she smiles.

Judy stared back at the pop star and nods her head. She still memorized from the show. With a smile on her face, she took a sip of her drink before replying back. "Yeah very much. I didn't know he can sing so well."

Shakira lightly giggled. "He is an amazing student." She raises her hand in the air to call for a waiter.

Judy titled her head to the side as she cocks her brow. "Student? You taught Nick how to sing?"

"Pretty much." she answered. "Nick and I go way back." She slightly smiled as she remembers her time with the fox. The time spent together before she was famous. "Helped me out so much when I was barely starting my career."

"I didn't know that." Judy's eyes widen a bit. She soon looks back at the time when Nick and herself went to one of Shakira's concert. It does explain how he got his paw on pair tickets close to the stage during one of her shows.

Shakira looked up at the waiter as she makes her order. When she was done, she looks back at Judy. "Guessing Nick never told you about me."

Judy lightly nods her head. "Nick rarely talks about his past." Judy's still remembers the moment Nick and herself had during the Night Howler case. She remembered, Nick had a difficult time explaining his childhood trauma to her. She was happy because she felt Nick can always go to her when he needs someone to talk. With Nick, she felt needed. As if Nick chooses her to help him, she honors it. "But I can understand why. I'll let him open up to me in time."

"Mistress. Your coffee." Same gazelle that brought Judy her drink approach the two. He placed the cup down in front of her and began to pour Shakira.

The singer looked up at him as she smiles. "How are you doing, Takashi?"

Once Takashi was done pouring the coffee, he placed the pot down one the table. His eyes stare down at the singer. "Doing well." he replied with the same emotionless tone.

"That is good to know." Shakira took hold of her hot drink and gently blew it to reduce the heat. With a smile, she sips the coffee a bit before placing it back down. "Good as always. I can always count on you to make the best coffee."

He lightly bows his head. "Thank you, Mistress."

Judy took another sip of her drink as she watched the two. It always a one-sided conversation, Shakira talk him to him like a normal person. Takashi will reply back with his short answer emotionless tone. Judy vented her eyes away from the two and focuses on the sword hanging off the belt line of Takashi pants. She was curious why would anyone carry such a weapon.

Judy looked at him and said "Takashi, if you don't mind me asking." She pointed to his blade.

Takashi looked at his sword then slowly looks back at Judy. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. "Don't worry about it." He turned around and left the two ladies alone.

"What kind of answer is that?" Judy was befuddled as she watches him walk away from them.

Shakira lightly giggles on Judy's reaction. "Takashi is always a joker."

Judy rolled her eyes and ignore the answer she was given. She took another drink of her chocolate blueberry boba. Her mind wonders what is the history before Nick and Shakira. "How did you meet Nick?"

A small smile appeared across her lips as she stares into her coffee. "Before I was a star. I sold my music at some corner street in Zootopia. Nick was one of the mammals that bought my CD. He told me that I have a great voice. About a few days later, he approached me and told me there was a café that was hiring mammals that could sing for their café. I was nervous at first because I never perform in front of anyone. I was scared, but Nick encourages me to go for it." She sat straight as she tries to interpret Nick. "Blondy. You have to at least try it. A girl with that kind of voice should not be on the street corner letting her dream floats away." She looked back at Judy. Seeing Judy lightly laugh at her failed attempt at being Nick Wilde. She too laughed at herself before continuing. "So I went to the tryout and I got the job. It was not long before a few managers offered me a record deal. Nick did the interview. I guess he wanted to make sure I go to a good company."

Judy was quiet at first. She suddenly remembers her encounter with the fox. Remembering how much Nick was a jerk to her, but over time she saw how much he would care for a person. "Nick is something." she said as she smiled.

Shakira sipped her coffee before asking "So long have you two been dating?"

Judy was drinking her boba when Shakira asked. Judy lightly choked on her drink while she coughs, trying to get as much of the liquid out of her windpipe. After hitting her chest a bit, she said while feeling surprised by the sudden question "Nick and I are not dating." She gave an awkward smile that soon faded away. She felt slightly bother by her answer.

Taken back by the bunny's response. "Odd. The way Nick talks about, I thought you two were dating."

Becoming a shade of scarlet under her gray fur, Judy releases an embarrassing smile. She played with her ear as she said "What those he say about me?" She looked away from Shakira to hide her flush face. "Good things I hope…" she said under breath.

"Well he called you a dumb bunny." Shakira blurted out.

Judy slammed her head against the table. Feeling of embarrassment and frustration, she said "Of course he did…" She lightly sighed and ignore the comment.

The gazelle brought her hand to her lips and lightly giggle at Judy's reaction. "He is right. You're an adorable bunny."

A light blush coated her cheeks as she slowly sat up. Eager to know more, Judy leans in closer to the singer. "What else?"

Shakira began to tell Judy what she knows about the bunny. She remembers Nick told her about Judy's like and dislikes. He even told stories about what Judy did during her work hours and what they do in their day offs. As the singer continues, Judy was amazed how much Nick talks about her. There are few things Nick had left out. Things herself and Nick had done together. Those types of moments can only share by Nick and herself. Moments just for them to talk about and to look back. Memories for them to treasure alone.

"I believe that is all." she said as she took another sip of her coffee.

Judy was staring into her drink for a moment. Hearing Shakira talking about her made the young bunny feel joyful. She was kind of embarrass, but in the same time happy. She did know Nick paid that much attention to her.

Growing concern on how quiet Judy was, Shakira feared she might have offended her. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know he cares that much about me." she said. She soon began to wonder if things would work out before herself and Nick. She cares deeply for him and knows Nick care about her as well. She was still unsure if she should venture through her feeling towards the fox. Judy was worry she might lose her close friend.

"What's the matter? Is something the matter?" Shakira asked.

Judy released a bothering sigh. "Today and last night kind of opened some feeling I didn't know I have."

Slightly confuse, the singer said "Last night? What happen last night?"

Judy began to explain to Shakira the phone call she received last night. Telling her she felt hurt and bother, like a piece of had broken off as she listens to the small conversation. She wanted to confront Nick about last night, she still not sure how to tell him that she was listening.

"What's the name of the lady?" she asked.

Judy looked to the side. She felt a bit salty as she said "Some girl name Marry."

Shakira lightly giggled at Judy expression. She could see the jealousy on the bunny's face. "Marry is a customer. She's not dating Nick."

Judy snapped her view back at the gazelle. She relief as if the weight of last night call was lifted off her shoulder. "So Nick doesn't have a girlfriend?"

She slightly nods her head to confirm her answer. "As far as I can tell, Nick is available."

A huge smile appears on Judy's face. She was overwhelmed with joy, almost bouncing a bit on her chair. "That's great to hear." she almost yelled, but through her excitement she still manages to control her tone.

Placing her cup back down after she took another sip of her coffee, Shakira said "So are you going to ask him out?"

The weight came back crashing down on her shoulder. An enough force to slam her face back down on the table. Removing the joyful smile on her face while a new problem came to her mind. She was not even sure about her feeling towards her close friend has changed or not, let alone asking him out on that day. She wanted to scream her new problem away, but she decided not to.

Shakira released another light chuckle. Giggling on Judy's reaction. "How cute." She quickly covered her mouth when she remembers Nick mention about calling bunnies cute. "Sorry, it just came out." She quickly apologizes.

Judy did not to acknowledge the "C" word. Her mind was occupied with a different matter. "I don't even know how to ask him out…" Her voice was slightly muffled by the table.

"Ask who out?"

A familiar voice reached her ears. She lifted her head to see Nick approaching the table. Marvel at the sight of Nick, Judy quickly sat up straight and took hold of her drink. She began to take a few sips as she tries not to stare at him. She was feeling nervous near his present. Her heart rate was beating fast, almost like a drum line. She took few deep breaths to lower her the heart rate as she placed the cup down.

Nick was surprised to see Judy in the café, but he still keeps his cool. He sat down between the two ladies, slightly closer towards Judy. He reached into his coat pocket and placed down a deck of cards on the table. He looked at Shakira who smiling at him then he turned his head towards Judy. He could see the nervous expression on her face. With a low tone, he whispered "How cute…" His lips form a roughness smile. His emerald eyes released a mischievous and enticing gaze. A light cough came through his lips as he then said "Ladies. My name is Nicholas Wilde. I will be your host for the time being."

 **Thanks again for the reviews and comment. This chapter was a bit hard for me to type. I did so many rewrites. I also had a difficult writing the singing a part of the story. I like to point out that I don't own the song. The song is from Panic At The Disco.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Kabedon**

Nick is Judy's closest friend. They spend almost every day together. The two share an office at the ZPD. Nick and Judy do different types of activities together. From watching movies to playing games. They even go to the same gym and workout together. Judy was there when Nick was at his lowest. Nick was there when Judy fell ill. They got each other back through thick and thin. They will sometimes get into arguments, but at the end they will forgive each other. They are used to being around each other present at all time. Even the time Judy went to visit her family, Nick is there be her side on the phone or on skype. All those time with the sly fox in her life was normal to her up until now.

Judy felt nervous. She could almost hear how fast her heart was beating. Her large lavender eyes were having a difficult time concentrating on the suit wearing fox. She will look at him, but as soon as Nick stare back at her with his peridot eyes, hers will look elsewhere. Her breathing was slightly irregular and her paws are sweaty. Her cheeks were slightly flush while her ears took a light shade of pink. Her mind was yelling at her to be normal, but the task is hard to do.

" _Okay Judy. It's Nick."_ Judy took a deep breath of air to steady herself. _"Yeah, control your breathing and act normal."_ Self-confidence flooded her mind. She felt ready to face him now. Last time she felt this way was the time she had to fight against one of the toughest bosses in Blood Soul for the first time. _"You can this Judy. You fought your way through the many Beasts in Blood Soul and you took down Gehrman The First Abyss Watchers. So be the tough bunny hunter you are and face Nick. You can do this!"_ After giving herself a pep talk, she took one last deep breath and placed a smile on her face. She vents her eyes back at the fox who was talking the singer.

Nick turned away from Shakira and focuses on the bunny in front of him. With a roguish smile and his easy going gaze, he said to her "How are your doing, Ms?"

Her ears flopped down while she still holds her smile. She looked calm and peaceful on the outside, but inside is a different matter. _"YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"_ All of her confidence flew out of her mind. She was not sure what happen. She had seen Nick's smile and his gaze many times in the past, but why is it so different to her.

"Are you okay?" Nick said as he noticed Judy was staring at him for quite some time.

Judy nervously smiled and said "I'm fine…" Trying her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"That's good to know." he said as he placed his paw into his pocket. He leans against the chair. "I believed I didn't catch your name."

Taken back his words, Judy felt confused. "Nick, what are you talking abo…" She was cut off when she felt her phone vibrate.

Still smiling, Nick pointed to her pocket. "You should get that. It might be important."

Puzzled, Judy withdraws her phone and glance at it. The text icon appeared on her screen. It was a message from Nick. Judy looked up at who was still looking at her. Nick smiled as he winks at her. She opens the message.

Nick: Play along.

Judy cocked her brow when she read the text. She looked back at Nick to ask him about the message until Shakira lean close to her. "Act like you don't know him." the gazelle whispered into Judy's ear.

Judy glance at the pop-star as she replied back with a low tone "Why?"

Shakira smiled and simply said "Because it's fun." She looked at Nick who was staring at them. "Plus some acting might ease your nervous mind."

Judy took hold of her ear and gently pets it. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Pretty much. I should know, I still get stage fright from time to time." she said.

She founds it hard to believe a well-known pop star gets nervous when it comes to performing. However, Judy can see the honesty in Shakira's eyes. Judy thought about it for a moment. Maybe acting a scene with Nick might help her out.

XxX

"Judy Hopps, huh." said Nick as she leans against the chair. His arm resting on the spin of the chair. "No wonder you look familiar. You're the cute bunny that solved works at ZPD. The first police bunny in the city."

"Nicholas, watch your tongue." Shakira gently slaps Nick's arm. With an upset tone she said "You cannot call a bunny cute."

Nick rubbed his arm a bit as he stares her. "Easy there, Blondie." He smirked as he glances back at Judy. "I'm sure she doesn't mind."

Judy was heating up under her gray fur. Her cheeks were flush while her ears follow. Her amethyst eyes stare at Nick. "You can't call a bunny cute…" She took hold of her drink and takes a few sips. She looked away from him, but she could still feel his eyes gazing her.

"Okay. I won't say anything about your cuteness" he said as he smirks.

She glances back at him. Seeing his small sly smile made her heart skip a beat or two. The blush on her face increased a bit. She looked away from him and said "I guess being called cute is fine…" she lower her tone. "As long it's from you…"

"You said something?" he asked.

"No!" she nervously yelled, almost knocking down her drink.

Nick rolled his eyes. He lightly chuckled seeing how timid Judy is being. Thinking is next action might calm her down a bit. "Calm down, Carrot. No need to be all jittery." He took hold of Judy's drink. "I'll get you a refill." He stood up and made his way to the bar.

Hearing Nick calling her 'Carrot' helped her out. Her mind felt a bit better. She was still feeling nervous, but it was not as hectic as before. She was not sure why hearing her silly nickname help, however it did. After taking a few calming breath, she felt normal. A more relaxing smile appear on her face as she watched Nick return with her drink.

"Feeling better?" Nick said as he placed the chocolate blueberry boba in front of her. He reclaimed his seat and stares at Judy.

Judy grabbed her drink and took a few sip of her drink. She placed the cup down as she then nods her head. "I'm doing well. Feeling much better."

"That's good to know, Carrot." Nick changed his few to the gazelle. "How is my favorite pop star?"

Shakira placed her coffee down after she took a drink. "Busy as always. I always make sure to have enough time for you and my husband."

Nick cocked brow as he stares at her. "Husband?" he sounded confused, but mostly surprise.

She smiled she reached into her purse "Sorry for tossing you a curveball, Nicholas." She took out a small envelope and places it on the table. "Hopefully this might make it up to you."

Nick grabbed the envelope and stares at it. He looked Judy for a moment. She too was surprised. He opened as he then took out the card. The card was light pink with gold trimmings. Nick's peridot eyes were focusing on the words on the card. A huge smile slowly formed across his lips as he mind's fills with joy and excitement. "You cordially invited to attend the wedding of the soon to be…" He cut himself and glance back at the gazelle.

"That's how to get him to shut up." Shakira smirked as she took another sip of her coffee.

Judy lightly chuckled from the joke as she felt happy to hear the news. She looked at Nick who was still quiet. She could see the joyful bliss in his expression. "Are you okay?"

Nick's voice crack a bit as he wipes the thin water line from his eye. "Yeah, just… Wow!" He looked back at Shakira. "So you and Cole are getting married. Sparky, the one that got hit by lighting."

"Wait, who got hit by lighting?" Judy asked.

Shakira looked at Judy and said "Cola McStripes. He used to be one of my dancers a year back. Now he owns a gym called 'Tempest Parkour Academy'."

"You forgot to add the fact that the tiger was hit by lighting, Blondie." Nick added. "Too bad that he didn't get any cool super power." He lightly chuckled as he plays an image in his mind. "Can you imagine him sliding on power lines while shooting lighting through his paws."

She rolled her eyes at Nick's comment. She focuses her attention at Judy. "You should come by sometime. I'm sure you will enjoy the place."

Judy nodded her head. "I'll check it out on my next days off."

Shakira clapped her hands as then she grabs Judy's cell. "Here is my number. Text or call when you want to hang out." she said as she adds her number to Judy's phone. Once finish, she gave Judy back her phone.

Judy was almost in disbelief when took hold of her cell. Seeing Shakira's number on her phone made her mind filled with joy. "Did I just make friends with a pop-star?"

"Indeed you have, Carrot." Nick answered.

Shakira smiled as an idea came to her mind. "We should celebrate our new found friendship."

Judy titles her head to the side. "How should we do that?"

Shakira lightly smirked and turns at Judy who was drinking her smoothie. "How about you give my friend here your best hosting charm."

Judy's face once again heats up while her cheeks turn a shade of pink. She almost spits out drink out, but she quickly stops herself. Her heart rate began to speed up again. She began to feel nervous. She looked at Nick who was quite calm at the idea. However, she might be wrong because she knows Nick is good hiding his emotions.

Judy's voice was slightly timid. "I don't know. I mean I barely know him." Trying her best to get away from the idea of Nick using his charm on her.

"Nonsense. I'm sure he doesn't mind charming a lovely lady like you." said Shakira as she calmly took a sip of her coffee.

Judy was rubbing her sweaty paws together. There were times Nick had flirted with her in the past, but it was a friendly tease. She knew if Nick ended up going through with the act, it would be different. The thought of it was causing her face to turn beat red. Acting or not, Judy was not ready for one of Nick's flirting.

Judy stood up, her voice was shaking a bit as she tries to calm herself down. "I'll be right back."

She began to walk away from the table. She was making her way towards the bathroom, thinking a few splash of water might cool down her nervous mind. She took a few steps before she finds her pin against the wall. Her back was pressing against the wall as Nick stood in front of her.

Nick's hand rest firmly against the wall while his body shadow over her. Judy's heart was racing as she looked up at him. She could almost hear her own heart beat while Nick slowly leans closer to her. She could feel the warmth coming off his body while his scent filled her nose. She could see the primal hunger of lust through his emerald eyes as if it was glowing. His grin was a far cry from his normal sly smile. He was grinning at her as if he caught his prey and ready to attack. She wanted to get away, but something was keeping her from moving. Her lips began to mouth out the words, but nothing came out.

Nick leaned closer to her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear causing it to send a chill up through Judy's spin. A low audible growl echoes through his lips as he gently whispers into her ear. "I'm very curious what bunnies taste like…"

A low moan escaped through her lips. Her legs weaken from his primal sexual tone. Her breathing became irregular. Her heart beat was faster than before, as if it would pop out of her chest. The mixture of fear and lust echo through her mind was keeping her trap. Her mind began to replay the kiss she gave him on that drunken night. "Nick, please…" she quietly whispers. She was not sure if her plea was for Nick begging him to stop or begging to touch his lips with hers.

Nick's moved his attention away from her ear. His eyes were drawn towards her lips. His tongue slid across his lips as he moved closer to hers. "Maybe you can help me by having a taste…" He took hold of her chin.

She slightly flinched from his warm touch. Her body began to move on its own. She slowly closed her eyes as she titles her head to the side. Her lips slightly opened while she let Nick guide her to his waiting lips. She could feel his warm breath brushing against her lips. She knew his lips were few centimeters away from hers.

"Mr. Wilde…"

Nick drag out a long bother sigh. Judy slowly opened her eyes as Nick pulls away from her. Her face was bright red as the thought Nick almost kissing her ran across her mind. She was not sure if Nick was still acting or it real. She was about to ask him until she saw his eyes. His was giving off irritated glare. The glare went away as he turns to face Zachariah.

"Apologize for intruding." said Zachariah as his eyes stared at the screen of his tablet. "Mr. Wilde is needed." His amber eyes went towards Nick. His expression was calming, but his eyes held a bit of anger.

Nick rolled his eyes. He looked back at Judy and said "Sorry for cutting our time short, Ms. Hopps." There was a light coating of irritation in his tone as he walks away from her.

Zachariah slightly bowed at Judy before he walks along with Nick. "You almost broke the rule, Mr. Wilde."

"Yeah, I know…" Nick dryly replied. "No kissing the clients."

"Upset I interrupted your time with Ms. Hopps?" Zachariah asked.

Nick did not answer the cheetah. He shot Zachariah a quick glare of rage. A glare that could kill a man if someone dare to cross him.

"I will take that death glare as a yes." Zachariah was unphased by Nick's stare. He just simply smiled and opens the door for Nick. "I am surprised you almost broke the rule for Ms. Hopps."

Nick ignore the cheetah's last statement. "Just let me know when to start." he said as he entered the backstage.

It took awhile for Judy to recover from Nick's flirting. Her heart rate slowly went back to its normal speed. Her face was still red. She began to wonder what might happen if Nick really kissed her. Would the kiss be real or just an act. She made her way towards her chair and sat down. She touched her lips, she was disappointed, but oddly enough she felt relief. She was not sure why she felt relax for not getting one. Maybe she was scared the kiss might be an act. Still, she wished for it to happen. She wanted to feel his lips against hers.

"So how was it?" Shakira asked, eager to know what happen between Nick and Judy.

"It was…" Judy was not sure how to answer the question. Her mind was still processing about what happen. The expression Nick gave out when he was interrupted. She noticed there was a slight anger in his eyes before he turned way. She wonders if Nick has feeling for her.

"It was what?" she asked.

Before Judy could say a word, a sound of a bell echo through the café. It was loud enough to catch everyone attention. The customers turned their view to the stage once more to see Zachariah gently shaking a small bell.

Zachariah placed the bell on the table beside him. With a smile on his face, he took hold of the microphone and said "For those who are new to Ouran Café, each month we hold a lottery. For the lucky person that holds the winning numbers, today prize will be a song sing to the winner by Mr. Wilde." Nick stepped in and stood next to Zachariah. "Second place will get a box of our famous dark chocolate Pocky. Paw made by our lovely chefs Carmilla Karnstein and her wife Laura."

Nick arched his brow as he stares at Zachariah "A box of Pocky? Really?" he whispered.

The cheetah ignored him. "I do hope you still have your card with you." He walked up to a small round cage with a few cards inside.

Judy watched as Zachariah began to spin the cage around. She took hold of the card she was given to earlier. Her eyes stare at the cage, noticing a number of cards floating around inside. Her chances to win were slim, but she hopes the winning card is hers. She looked around to see each of the customers holding on to their card. Each one eager to win the prize, some were crossing the fingers. Judy stared back at the stage. Her eyes focus on Nick. He peacefully stood there, waiting for the card to drawn out. Her mind played back what Nick did to her earlier.

As soon as the cage stopped moving, Zachariah opens the hatch. He slid his hand inside while the customers left waiting to hear the winning numbers. Silent filled the air as Zachariah took hold of the card. He pulled it out and brought it to his face. He adjusted his glasses a bit before reading out loud the numbers on the card.

 **I do hope you enjoy the story so far. Also I am glad some of you noticed the easter eggs I added. I was a bit worried that no one will spot them. As always, leave a review and keep an eye out for some of my work. Right now I am writing the next chapter and working on another story. I do hope you guys like steampunk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Clockwork Heart**

The room was dark as the spotlight lit up the stage where the bunny was sitting. She could not believe she won the lottery. A nervous smile rested on her faces as she rubs her paws together. Her face was flush as she patiently for her prize to come out of the darkness. She looked head to see the customers staring at her. The situation was making her feel unease. She could feel their jealous eyes staring at her. She almost regrets winning, but she felt happy that she won. She ignored their glares as the music soon began to play.

The acoustic echo throughout the café. The smooth calming music made her feel relax. Nick soon emerged from the darkness and enters the spotlight. His head gently bobs to the music as kneel down in front of her. His peridot eyes stared into hers. The words follow through his lips as he began to sing.

She always stuck in a trance. His words sent a chill through her body, leaving her furs to stand on ends. Her heart skipped a beat when he leans in closer towards her. She could feel him pouring his heart and soul into the lyrics. Her breathing increased when Nick took hold of her hand. She felt light headed as her mind focus the fox in front of her. His voice was intoxicating, she could drown in his words at any moment.

She was drawn to his emerald eyes. She moved to the edge of her seat as she closes her eyes. The lustful urge for him was forcing her body to move closer towards the fox. She took a hold of his cheeks and pressed her lips against his.

XxX

Judy was almost in disbelief. In front of her eyes, another bunny was kissing Nick. She wanted to look away. She was forcing herself to turn away, but she could not. The shock of seeing a lady kissing him was keeping her from moving. A wave of emotions flooded her mind. She was upset that she did not win the lottery. Jealous of how Nick stared at the bunny the same way he looked at her. She wanted to go to the stage and punch the bunny to the ground. The thought of it scared her.

She believed she is a peaceful person. Believing using violence as a last resort. Seeing another bunny kissing Nick bother her so much, it scared her. She wanted to leave. She haves to leave right now.

"Judy, you're crying." Shakira said with a worried tone.

Judy touched her cheek. She felt the wet streak on her gray fur. She did not notice she was crying until Shakira pointed it out. Judy was not sure why she was crying. Was she mad at herself for think of hurting the other bunny out of envy or was she jealous of the woman kissing Nick.

Her voice cracked while tears roll down her cheeks. "I… I got some please to be…"

Never before in her life Judy ran that fast before. It almost like a blur. She got off her chair and ran out of the building as fast as she could. Everything around her was foggy. She was not sure if her version was blurry from how fast she was running or the tears blocking her view. She ran to the park and hid behind a tree a few bushes. She tried her best to stop herself from crying. She could not do it. Her mind played the kiss over and over. Adding her jealous rage was not helping as well. Mix feeling clouded her mind.

"You got to stop crying…" she said to herself. She wiped her eyes, trying to remove the tears from under her eyes. She brought her knees to her chest and rest her head on her legs. Taking her few deep breath to control herself. Her crying slows down, but the pain remains. The pain was forcing her to keep crying.

She was not sure how long she been sobbing underneath the tree. Maybe it was few minutes or an hour, but it was long for her to control herself. Her eyes were red while her nose felt stuffy. She got up and began to walk home. Her mind tried to push back the dark thoughts. She wished not remember what she saw and felt. It was hard to forget. She shook her head a few times, hoping it remove the image from her mind. She was scared she might cry again. Judy refuse to let that happen. She does not anyone to see her cry in public. She kept telling herself do not cry. She repeats it over and over in her mind like a broken record. However, the task is hard to follow. She was at the edge of falling over to cry. Lucky she finally made it to her apartment.

She opened the door and shuts it close. The moment she saw her bed, she let it all out. She fell onto her bed and cries into her pillow. The feeling she was holding in came rush back through her mind. Everything was crashing down on her. The sorrow of seeing the woman kissing Nick. Jealous of wishing it was her lips touching Nick's. Fear of herself wishing to hurt that lady. She was not sure why she felt this way. Why is she angry? Why is she in pain? Why is she scared? Then it hit her. It hit her hard like a ton of bricks.

"I love him… I love Nick Wilde…" she said.

Even tho it was her words. Her words that flew out of her lips, Judy almost find it hard to believe. What she had been through last night and today made sense. The way her body reacted when his emerald eyes stare at her. The chill she felt when feeling his warm breath against her ear. The emotions she felt when watching someone else kissing him.

She wonders if Nick felt the same way. The memories of him pinning her against the wall flooded her mind. The way he acted when he was looking at her felt real. They almost kissed from the moment and seeing the anger in his eyes when Zachariah step in. She questions if Nick was upset at Zachariah for cutting in the moment. However, she also noticed how Nick acted towards the other bunny. He looked at the bunny the same way he looked at her. Was the moment between Nick and herself an act? The thought of the event might be a fake, pains her.

The tears began to flow once again. Thinking of the moment was nothing, but just some role he was playing bothers her. If it was some act, did he really need to take it that far. Taking it to the point to make her go through these waves of emotions. She wants to know if it was real or not.

A knock on the door reached her ears. She turned her head to see Nick entering the door. His sly smile went away when he saw her red eyes. A concern expression appeared on his face. He closed the door and rushes to her side.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde! You're such a jerk!" She cried out as she lunges at him. She held on to his shirt as she buries her head into his chest. She was mad at him for making her go through this pain. "You dumb fox!" She began to pound her fist against his chest. "You stupid dumb fox!"

Her hits did not bother him as he held her in his arms. Nick gently stroke her head as he said "Yes, I'm a dumb fox." He could feel her tears landing against his chest.

After some time passed by, Nick's voice broke the silence that filled the air. "Done crying?" He felt her head nodding up and down against his chest. A light smile appeared on his face, knowing Judy is feeling a bit better. "I'm going to let go okay. So we can talk." She moved her head up and down.

Nick unwrapped his arm as he leans against the wall behind him. Judy was clinging onto his shirt while she moved along with him. She wants to let go, but his scent and his warmth were keeping her in place. Nick gently sigh as he looked down at her. He tried his best to hold in his chuckle.

"Carrot." he said almost with a firm tone.

Judy slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly red while a thin layer of tears rests underneath her eyes. Her ears flop behind her head while her nose wiggles a bit. As much as he hates seeing his friend like this, something about it was kind of cute. Nick drew out his phone and took a picture of the sad bunny.

"Nick!" Judy yelled as her cheeks puff up a bit. She grabbed her pillow began to assault the fox.

Nick covered his head as he moves his phone away from the attack. He moved side to side trying to avoid the pillow. He began to laugh a bit as he tries to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." he said as he blocks some of her hits. "Easy there."

After her final hit, she roughly sat down and hugs her pillow. She gave Nick mad glare while tears rest on her eyelids. "You're such a jerk."

He sat up as he reached into his pocket. "Oh you won second place." He took out a small box of Pocky and hands it to her.

Judy grabbed the box. She stared at it for some time, her mind playing back what happen at the café. She looked at him. He was acting calmly like what happen earlier never occur. She wonders if he knows what he did at the café, what he did to her. "Nick, why did that girl kissed you?"

"What can I say?" He looked at her with his famous sly smile. "I guess my acting is that good."

Judy cringed from his answer. Her hands tighten on her pillow. She can feel the tears building up. Trying her best to hold back her tears. "That moment in the café, was that an act too?"

Nick looked at her. He could see the sorrow and fear behind her eyes. "What moment?"

She was not sure if he was teasing her or just forgetful. She was not in the mood to play around. She desperately wants to know the true. "The moment when you got me pin against the wall. Were you just acting?" She was scared to look at him in the eyes. Afraid of knowing all of it was a lie.

"If it is?" he asked. His tone was blunt.

His answer cut right through her. The fear grew larger. Tears slowly began to flow once more. Struggling to steady her voice as her heart race. "If it's just an act, I want to pretend…" Knowing her next words would make the matter worse for her. She was scared to say it, but she knew she has to say does words. "I want to pretend it never happen… I want to go back to us being friends… I want to…" Trying her best to gather the courage to look at him.

When she finally looked at him, Nick lung at her with force. The impact was strong enough to shook the bed. She was looking up at him while he hovers above her. His eyes glow with a primal lust. A low growl echoes through his lips. Her heart raced while she looks up at him. His eyes and growl pushed away the fear in her mind. A cold shiver travels through her body. The same chill Nick gave her earlier.

"Tell me, am I still acting?" His low tone was coated with a savage hunger begging to be filled.

She could not answer him. She was lost in his eyes. Her chest tighten while her nose filled with his scent. Her breathing increased when she felt his warm body pressing against hers. She manages to muster up a word. "Nick…" Her tone was low, barely an ear shot.

His hand brushed against her cheek. She flinched from his warm touch. A low tone moan escaped her between her lips from his touch. Her moan fuel his craving. Taking hold of one her ears, he brought it close to his lips.

Feeling the light tag against her ear as she watched him. Her eyes widen, breathing became heavier when she felt his warm breath against her ear. "Wh-what are you doing?" Force to inhale deep when his lips touched her long ear.

Butterfly light kisses on the tip of her ears as he travels down. Each kiss he gave sent tingles through her body. The feeling of his warm lips venturing down causing her to moan. Her lips were letting out a low lustful sigh. Her heart sped up from the touch of his lips against her body. Her mind fell into the slow building of lust brewing inside her. She took a sharp deep breath when she felt his kiss on the corner of her lips.

Nick pulled way and stares at her lips. He gently slid his thumb across her bottom lips. "Look so tasty, Carrot…" Words with a primal urge that needs to be full.

Her mouth slightly open when she felt his warm touch against her lips. Her eyes widen when he leans in. It took her awhile before she realized what was happening. She could barely taste the coffee in his breath. His tongue gently entered her mouth. He deepens the kiss with passion. She soon found herself kissing him back while she closes her eyes. Feeling his tongue slowly dancing along with hers. The two moan from each other while Judy pulled him closer. Feeling most of his weight on her as Nick restrain himself, worry he might ruin the moment if he pressed his body against hers.

The kiss felt like it lasted for of all eternity before Nick broke the kiss. He looked down at her with his sly smile. "How as it, Carrot?"

Her mind was still struck by the kiss. She was amazed how good the kiss felt. It had so much passion and emotion. She wonders if Nick went through the same emotions when she kissed him on that one drunken night.

Nick arched his brow as he brought his fingers close to her ears. "Woo-hoo. Carrot?" He snapped his fingers a few time to get her attention.

Her mind went back to reality. She sat up while he gave her some more to move. She brushed her fingers across her lips. She already misses the feeling of his lips on hers. "Nick…"

"So how was it?" He was eager to know how she felt about the kiss.

"Why are you working at café?" she randomly said.

Nick was dumbstruck. Confuse on the question. He expecting her thoughts about the kiss, but odd question caught him off guard. He almost found it hard to believe she said that. "Wow… Umm…" He was not sure on how to continue for there.

It took her a moment to realize what she just said. Her face turned beat red from embarrassment. She wanted to say how she felt about the kiss. She was not sure why she said that.

An awkward silence filled the room. Judy glanced at Nick who was still puzzled by her question. She was in the same boat with him. Trying her best to figure out why she asked him that. Nick looked back at her and noticed she was confused as well. A light smile appeared on his face as he cut through the silence with a laugh. Hearing his laugh, Judy could help herself, but to join in as well. Somehow at the end of their laughter, Judy found herself leaning against his arm.

A small smile rested against her face. She was at ease, feeling his warm body against hers made her feel comfortable. "So are you going to tell me why are you working at the café."

His tail wrapped around her small body as he presses his back against the wall. "It's only temporarily. Doing it for a friend of mine."

Judy took his orange tail and held it against her chest. Her hand began to stroke it. She always enjoys petting his tail when she gets the chance. As she pet his tail, her mind went back to the kiss. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Want to go on a date? Like a dinner and a movie." he said follow by a painful yell. He quickly withdraws his tail from Judy's death grip.

Judy was stunned by his question. Completely in shock by his question. Her mind was in blank. Her eyes were wide open while her ears stood up on ends. At first she thought she misheard him, but she was wrong. It was clear as day. Nick had asked her out on a date.

"I'll take that as a yes." He got off her bed and looked at her with a sly smile. Taking out his phone, he took a picture of the stun bunny in front of him. He looked down at the image. "So cute." he said. He made his way towards the door. As he walked out, he said "I know a great diner at the corner of Dream Boulevard. I'll pick you up after our shift this Friday." Closing the door behind him.

When the sound of the shut door reached her ears, she snaps back to reality. "I have a date with Nick!" she said. Her heart was racing. Her mind flooded with different questions for the upcoming event. Should she buy a new dress? Should she act normal or not? So many questions as she began to panic. Her phone vibrated, alerting her a new message came. She grabbed her phone and read the text.

Nick: I love you, Carrot.

Seeing his text calm down her panic mind. She felt relax as a smile form on her face. She hugged her phone and fell into her bed. She happily giggled as her legs kick around for a bit. Eventho she felt nervous about going to her first date with Nick, she mostly felt excited. Eager for that day to come.

OxO

"You may enter." Zachariah mind was occupied with the paperwork in front him. Going through today's profits and making plans for upcoming events.

Nick entered the office. His eyes focus on the cheetah in front of him. He took over the one of the chairs near the desk. "Just checking on my end of the deal."

After double checking his work, he looked up at Nick. Adjusting his glasses as he said "Ah yes. Your reason for hosting. Wish to know the progress?"

"Pretty much." He nodded.

Zachariah reached for the bottom drawer and took out the brown wooden box. He placed it on the desk and opens it. "Still working on the mechanics. The task you bestow upon me is bothersome, but I will get it done in time." He took out heart shape pocket watch. He glanced at his work before handing the item to the fox.

Nick held the silver watch in paw. His fingers brush against the engraving on the lid. Pushing a button on the top, the heart popped open. He was amazed at the craftsmanship. He could see the copper and silver gears moving around to keep the arms moving in the speed of time. "It looks pretty much done." He closed the watch and placed it on the table.

"Almost. I am planning to change the lid." The cheetah grabbed the watch and placed it back in the box. "I took the liberty to special order some parts for it." He put the box back in the drawer. His amber eyes went back to the fox. "La Mécanique du Cœur." he spoke in French. "The Boy With The Cuckoo-Clock Heart. A fine classic story."

"One of Judy's favorite story." Nick pointed out. "Can you get it done before her birthday?"

"I will, Mr. Wilde." A small smile appeared on his face. "You know me well enough to get it done in time. I believe that is your reason for choosing me to take the task."

"You're the only Forger I know that can turn my dad broken pocket watch into a fine work of art." Nick smiled.

Zachariah turned his chair to the window. The cheetah began to reminisce certain event from his past. His finger tapped against the armrest of the leather chair. "Remember the con we did a few years back?"

A light chuckle escaped his lips. Nick lean back against the chair as he crosses his legs. "You're last con?"

"I believe it was one of our best con jobs we pulled off." He turned his head to face his former partner in crime.

Nick looked down at the ground as he smiles. His mind went back to those days. "The Nigerian Job…" he said. "We took down a very corrupt CEO. Brought him to justice and took a very nice chunk of his money."

He removed his glasses and placed it down on his desk. "The money I am still cleaning by the way."

Nick brought his head up to look at him. "You're mother did you leave a nice café to run. I say you're doing pretty good job cleaning our money, Poet."

"I haven't heard that name in such a long time." said Zachariah. "You should bring Ms. Hopps to poem night. I'm sure she will enjoy herself hearing me read a few poems."

Nick got up from his seat and stretch his arms a bit. "It depends on where the date will take us."

"Finally asked Ms. Hopps to a date?" he asked with a curious tone.

Nick nodded his head. "This Friday is our first date." He turned around began to make his leave. "If you hear anything from Eliot, Nate or the rest of the old crew, tell them I say hi."

After Nick left the room, Zachariah released a small sigh. He looked around his surrounding. He almost found it hard to believe a few years back Nick and himself were con artists. Now he owns one of the best cafés in the city. Another smile appeared on his face as he began to recheck his work. He wanted to make sure everything is correct before going back to work on the heart shape pocket watch.

 **Well everyone, I do hope you enjoy Host Hopping. It has been a while since I done weekly update story. Right now I am working on my next project. Still debating if I should do a chapter about Nick and Judy first date. Depends on the reviews or myself. Keep an eye for my stories and thanks again for the reviews. I am surprised how many people caught the easter eggs I added. I believe there is a total of 8 references. So far only 3 were mentions. Hopefully someone will catch them all, lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Over The Rainbow**

"Nick, are you almost done?" Judy yelled from the bottom floor.

Nick hoped out of the shower, feeling the cold air hitting his wet fur. After a quick search for the towel, he soon began to dry himself off. "It would be bit longer." he yelled.

Rolling her lavender eyes as she then said "What's taking you so long?"

"You cannot rush perfection, sweetheart." Nick replied. "Besides, you're the one that came in early, Carrot."

What he said was true. When their shift ended a few hours early, Judy rushed home to get ready. She looking forward to her first date with Nick. Wondering what he got up his sleeve for their outing. She tried to talk to him about his plans, but Nick was very good dodging the subject. She was a bit anxious about going. Mostly because this will be her first official date in a long time. She was not sure what to wear. Thankful Clawhauser came along with her in her quest. He took her to a very well known dress store called 'Carousel Boutique'.

Before she left her home, she gave herself a once over by looking at the mirror. The outfit she was wearing is a good mix of formal and casual. She was quite impressed how she looked. White button up sleeveless shirt goes very well with a brown coat. Judy turned around to look at her rear. She wondered if going with the blue plants was a good idea. By looking at herself, she noticed the pants hugged her tightly. It was still loose, but it was tight enough to show off her bottom. She blushed underneath her gray fur, hoping Nick would not take note of her rear end. Thankfully, her tail was blocking her butt.

"I have to thank Clawhauser and Rarity for helping me out." Feeling confidence, she left her tiny apartment and took the bus to Nick's neighborhood.

By the time she arrived at his home, Nick was barely ready. He greeted her by standing in front of her shirtless. Judy blushed when her eyes saw his build. She knew Nick's as a lean body, but she did not know how fit he was. It seems all those time when Nick goes to the gym with her, did a real number on his body. After staring at his flat muscular abs, Nick informs her he was not ready. He told her to gave him an hour before they leave for their date.

She wondered around Nick's home. She still remembered her first time coming to his place. When Nick told her he lives in a car repair shop, Judy assumes he was joking around. Until Nick invited her to watch a movie. She speechless when he showed her the repair shop he was living in. It was abandon auto shop convert into Nick's personal home. With some help, he turned the waiting area into a living room. Transforming the employee room to kitchen and dining room. He even modified the upper office to become his bedroom. The only part that remains its true from was one the workstation. Nick kept it as to work on his car.

After spending some time glancing over at his vintage muscle car, Judy began to explore around his home. Going through some of the tool cabinets. It was not a real surprise to see a series of tools to allow him to work on his ride. When she finally reached the last cabinet, she found an old tape recorder.

She took out the small black rectangle item. She arched her brow, puzzled on why Nick has a tape recorder. Perhaps it contains some of Nick's favorite songs. When curiosity got the best of her, she pressed the rewind button on the side. While the recorder rewinds itself, she made her way towards the living room. She took over one of the empty spots on the couch. When the tape recorder finished, Judy's finger press down the play button.

A sound of a ukulele filled the air. The rhythm was peaceful and relaxing. She lightly giggled, guessing Nick was the one playing the small musical instrument. She lazily leaned back against the couch. Her ears long fall back to the side of the couch. She slowly closed her eyes while placing the tape recorder between her legs. She tapped her thigh to the beat of the music. She allowed the sound of the ukulele filled her mind. She sat there on the couch with a smile wondering if Nick would play a song for her.

" _Okay sweety, here come your part."_ Nick's voice appear through the speaker.

Judy's ears shot up as she opens her eyes. Looking back to the recorder, she was surprised to hear him speak. He sounded so cheerful and happy. Wondering who was he talking to. Her answer soon came to her ears. It was answered she did not see coming.

A sound of a child giggling before saying _"Okay daddy…"_

"Daddy?" she whispered.

A system of shock course through her body. She was completely in disbelief. Her time with Nick, he never mentions having a child. She was not sure if she should be upset at him for not telling her about his kid. Then her reason side came into play. She knew Nick always has a hard time opening himself up to her. When it comes to Nick's past, she learns to be patience with him. Maybe the idea of him talking about his child to her was a too delicate subject to bring up.

The sound of the child singing flow along through her ears. The young kid's voice gave out so much joy and energy. Judy could help herself, but to grew a smile along her lips.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Bluebirds fly_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

 _And the dream that you dare to,_

 _Oh why, oh why can't I?_

" _Well I see trees of green and red roses too,_

 _I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world"_

While listening to the young child sing the song, Judy found herself singing along with the child in the tape. She was smiling while the lyrics gently slip through her lips. Her tone was low, wishing not to block out the child's voice.

" _Well I see skies of blue_

 _And I see clouds of white_

 _And the brightness of day_

 _I like the dark_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_

 _The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces of people passing by_

 _I see friends shaking hands_

 _Singing, "How do you do?"_

 _They're really singing, "I, I love you."_

 _I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

 _They'll learn much more than we'll know_

 _And I think to myself_

 _What a wonderful world_

 _World_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

 _And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?"_

When the song ended, Judy smiled at the performance. Amazed on how well the child sang the song. Her smile went away when the child began to cough. The coughing was rough and painful. It sounded dry as the child kept coughing. The tape ended there and began to rewind itself. Judy began to question what happen to the child. The rough coughing got her thinking the worst. She hoped the kid was okay. She then felt a present near her. She turned around to find Nick sitting on the steps of the stairs.

Nick's eyes were staring at some random spot in front of him. As always, he looked calm. He was not showing any emotion. He was not bothered by knowing Judy for finding the tape recorder. He was smiling. It was not his well-known mischief smile. The small smile was more of a sign of relief. He seems happy to know Judy found the item and listen to it. He felt like the weight just been lifted off his shoulder.

"She would be 10 in a few months…" Nick rose up and made his way towards her. "I was going to tell you about my daughter on the day of her birth. I just didn't know how to explain the matter to you." Looking at the Judy, Nick could see the sorrow expression resting on her face. He was fighting himself, trying to hold on the straight face he place upon himself. Wearing the harmonious mask over his face to cover the heartache expression. "I can't tell you how many time I play the moment in the head." Acting out one of the scenarios in his mind. "Hey Carrot, guess who used to be a father?" He pointed to himself with a humorous tone. "This guy." A remorse laughter slipped through his lips.

Judy removed herself from the couch, holding cassette player in her paw. Her long ears hang in the back of her head. The blues coated her words while her sad eyes gaze at him. "Wh-what happen to her?"

Nick changed his view, his ears went flat. "She had a fatal illness. She died at the age of 7."

Despair tug at her heart strings. Judy was bothering, the fact Nick's daughter died at such young age. Taking his hand, Judy placed the cassette player against his paw. She was staring at him with such sadness in her eyes. "Please tell me about her."

Nick looked back at Judy. Seeing the grief in her lavender eyes brought back memories of his daughter. Judy wishing to know about his daughter brought in a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Delighted to know he was right about picking Judy to tell her about his child and yet wish not to share this sad burden with her. The familiar music of the ukulele flooded his mind. He looked down to his thumb pressing down the play button.

The first he listen to her singing since her passing, he cried. He cried less and less as each time he play the song. He will play it when his mind thinks of her. In time, he grew accustomed the song. Nick thought he had moved forward, moving on with his life. Hearing it now, flooded his mind with the memories of his daughter. All those time with her, seeing her smile, hearing laughter, talking about her hopes and dreams. The memories he shared with his daughter, pulled hard against his heart.

"Aveline…" His voice was drowning in sorrow. The gravity of emotions pushed him down to his knees. Tears bleed through eyes. Holding the cassette player against his chest, very similar way he used to hug Aveline.

Judy placed her arms around his head. She could feel his crying against her chest. She too cries along with him. Holding him dearly while she rests her head on top of his head. She was not sure if her tears were for Nick's lost child or for his pain. Right now, it almost does not matter. She wanted to him to let it all out.

It has been a while since Nick cried for his daughter, Aveline.

 **Okay, I wasn't on planning to update the story. I felt like I ended well on the last chapter. While working on the first chapter for "Zootopia: Noir", this sad story came to mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Never Too Old For Lego**

After the emotional moment Nick and Judy just shared, Nick apologized for starting their date with so much drama. Judy told him his apology was not necessary and still wanted to go on a date with him. She was just happy to know she learned more about Nick's life. She was still quite surprised that to know Nick had a daughter. Judy felt like she wanted to know more about Aveline. However, she knew she had to keep it light. She felt that Nick was still not yet ready to fully and openly talk about Aveline. With that aside, Judy soon found herself in the passenger seat of Nick's car, while he took the wheel.

Traffic was not that heavy as they drove toward the shopping district. The car ride was quiet, while music was playing in the background. Judy's mind was still wrapped around Aveline. She wanted to know who she was before her passing. Her mind was trying to find the right words, without making Nick feel uncomfortable. Worried she might offend him or Aveline if she said the wrong thing.

Nick let out a soft laugh and said "If you have any questions about my daughter, you can just ask."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "Pretty much. You did discover a big part of my past." He stopped at the red light and looked at her. "If you want to know more about her, just ask. Keep it easy though. I'm still not yet ready to fully open that door." He gave a smile that put her at ease.

Seeing Nick's smile made feel her a bit more relaxed about asking him about his daughter. After a short while, Judy finally came up with a question to ask him. "What can you tell me about Aveline?"

Nick continued to drive down the road, when the traffic light turned green. He thought about Judy's questions. He was not sure what to say yet. He still felt uncomfortable talking about Aveline, but with Judy he felt comfortable enough to say at least a few words. "She was a hybrid. Her mother was a bobcat."

Judy was a bit taken aback by his answer. She knew that there were hybrid animals in the world. A mixture of different species roaming about. However, hybrid animals are very rare. "Wow. What did she look like?"

In the corner of his eye, he could see the smile of curiosity on her face. "She looked like a normal bobcat. A light brown coat with black spots and a few stripes. She was pretty normal, except for her tail. She had a long fluffy tail. Almost like mine."

Judy painted an image in her mind. Trying to imagine what Aveline might have looked like. "She sounded pretty."

Nick smiled. "Yeah. I have a picture of her in my wallet. I could take it out and show it to you, but I'm…" Nick was startled, when he felt a small hand creeping inside his back pocket.

Judy pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. She soon found the picture of Aveline. It was a full body picture of her wearing a red button up shirt, light brown pants, a long dusty coat and pair of boots. Judy wondered if she was cosplaying. The way she wore the outfit, kind of reminded Judy of a character from a TV show. She was not sure what the title of the show was though. She remembered that the show had something to do with a band of thieves traveling through space. Shipping cargo from point A to point B. A doctor's brother protecting his sister from the Alliance. For reasons unknown, they had a preacher on board the space ship full of criminals. It was a great show, with a wild west theme that took place in a sci-fi world. Judy also remembered being upset when the show got canceled. But a year or so later, there was a movie named after the ship which she enjoyed. She just wished the sci-fi show was not cancelled.

Putting aside the wonderful show, Judy's mind went back to Aveline. Nick's description of his daughter was spot on. Aveline looked very beautiful in the picture. A small smile rested across her face, while she stared proudly into the camera. She looked like a lovely young lady. Judy really wished she would have had the chance to meet Aveline.

"Normally, I don't let ladies dig through my pants on the first date." Nick said with a smirk. "But, I'll make an exception just for you, Carrots."

Judy was confused at first, but quickly caught on to what Nick meant. She blushed a deep red when she realized she took his wallet from his pocket so close to his tail side. Judy was so eager to see an image of Aveline, she did not notice what she had done. Judy could not believe she reached into Nick's pants just like that. She felt kind of awkward and embarrassed of her actions.

In the corner of her eyes, Nick could see the guilt on her face. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of her head. "It's alright. I'm not mad, I actually think it's cute." He gently rubbed her head, ruffling her ears

Feeling the light rub against her head made her feel gay. Blissful even. His words brought a smile of delight to her face. She placed the picture back into his wallet. Her mind went off track, wondering about today's event with the fox. "So what do you have in store for us?"

He placed his paw back on the wheel. His mind went over the list of things, he had planned for his date with Judy. "There is a new bookstore called 'Golden Oak'. I thought we could check it out."

Going to a bookstore sounded fun. Judy wondered if the shelves may contain any copies of the comic Sunstones. She remembered following the artist on Deviate Ant. Always checking to see if there was any updates to her favorite webcomic. When she heard the artist was selling physical copies of Sunstone, Judy was thrilled that she may finally get the chance to buy a copy of the first few volumes.

"Are there any books you're looking forward to?" Nick asked as he looked for a parking spot near the bookstore.

Judy's eyes widened a bit. Her cheeks also turning a light shade of pink. Her mind was yelling at her not to tell him about the comic book. Her brain reminded her of a book she read during her time at the academy. "Emily Kaldwin: The Knife Of Dunwall. I read it back at the academy." She hoped Nick would fall for her answer.

"That's one of Aveline's favorite books." Nick said as he finally found an empty spot near the entrance. After he turned off the engine, Nick began to stroke his throat a bit. A light cough escaping him before he spoke.

His voice took on a different tone. He sounded dark and dry with a mix of tiredness. Almost like suddenly he grew sick of the world. "I've learned that the choices always matter… To someone… Somewhere, and sooner or later, in ways we can not always fathom, the consequences come back to us."

Judy lightly clapped her hands. She was amazed how well Nick said the quote from the book. "That was really neat." Judy imagined Nick reading stories to his daughter in the different voices of the characters. Acting out each character in the story to amuse Aveline. "Did you read to her?"

A hint of the blues appeared in his emerald eyes. A low sigh slipped through his lips. "Yeah. Every night before bed, I would read a chapter or two to her." A smile of happy memories and sorrow appeared across his lips. "I miss those days."

Judy placed her paw over his. When Nick looked down at her, she gave him a small comfortable smile. "Come on, let's go."

He replied with his sly smile and nodded his head. "Okay, let's go."

Nick and Judy unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. Once out, they began to head towards the Golden Oak Bookstore.

XxX

Golden Oak Bookstore. An old large oak tree, at least two stories tall, converted into a bookstore. On the outside, the store almost looked like a normal tree, besides a few windows and doors. Inside it almost felt like the store was carved into the inners of the tree. Most of the tables and shelves were paw carved. Tables and shelves were filled with many different books and reading accessories. Animals were roaming around, each one was looking for something to read. Some were eyeing books that would take them to great adventures. Others were seeking knowledge to learn about the world. Different books for their different needs.

"Last time I checked, Emily Kaldwin's series wasn't graphic novels." said Nick as he walked alongside Judy.

Judy scanned through the many selections of comics in front of her. Trying her best to mask her nervous tone. "One of my sisters' birthdays is coming up in a few days." She lied. "I want to get her favorite comic as a gift." Her eyes lit up when she found the treasure she sought. She glanced at Nick, who was busy going through some of the books near the graphic novel aisle. With haste, Judy snatched the first two volumes of Sunstone and placed it inside her shopping bag.

An overwhelming rush of excitement flooded her mind. Judy was now looking forward to reading her new comics. She turned back to Nick only to find him gone. Confused where he went, Judy began to search for him. During the hunt for her red fox, a book caught her eyes. Judy grabbed the book and placed it inside her shopping bag. She continued to look for him for another minute. Judy rolled her eyes, took out her phone and dialed Nick's number. Her long gray ears twitched to the sound of Nick's ringtone. Her ears led her the way to the fox.

Nick looked up at Judy when she came into view. With a bright smile on his face, he held up an unusually blocky object and said "They have Lego!" His tone was filled with joy as he placed the toy back down on the table, continuing to build his masterpiece.

With a cocked brow, Judy walked up to him. She watched him playing with the small bricks. Seeing him smiling as a young kit was kind of funny and yet cute. "Aren't you a little old for toys?"

Nick looked at her with a hurt expression. If it could, his bottom jaw would have hit the floor. He could not believe his ears. He cleared his throat as held up a small red Lego brick in front of her. "Carrots. This is not a mere toy. You see, this right here is a Lego brick. It's so much more than any other toys out there. With Lego you can turn this small brick into anything you want." His voice was filled with pride and honor. "Lego can help you build your dream home or make things that otherwise seem impossible to build, possible. Lego is _the_ cornerstone of unlocking your imagination. Lego isn't just a toy. Lego makes you believe anything is possible, when you just put your mind to it!"

Somehow Nick's speech effected Judy. It was humorous at first, seeing him talking about how amazing Lego really is. But then she remembered playing with a few Lego sets in her youth herself. Building different designs purely off her imagination. She used to beg her parents to buy her Lego, whenever she went to the store with them. Reminiscing those times brought a smile to her face.

She glanced back at Nick, who was currently busy making something with the small bricks. She wondered what he was building. After hearing his speech, she could imagine Nick building a car or a plane. Perhaps even some kind of boat or spaceship.

"So what are you making there?" Judy asked as she approached him.

Nick added a few more pieces before he turned around. "Behold Carrots!" He held up his creation in front of her, all the while smiling brightly.

It first Judy thought it was something else. As she looked closer at it, it looked like a building. It was a foot long cylindrical tower with two spheres on either side. The top took more of a cone shape, than the rest of the building.

"What kind of building is that?" she asked.

"It's not a building." he replied with a sly grin.

Judy looked back at his creation. It did look like a building, but she could be wrong. "Is it a rocket?"

"Nope." he said.

She cocked her brow. "Then what is it?"

With a proud smile, he looked into her eyes and said "A male's pride."

A light chuckle slipped through her lips, as she rolled her eyes from his answer. She gave Nick a playful punch to his side. "You goofball."

Even though the punch was not much, it still stung. "Hey, I'm still a kit at heart. One of many reason why you love me." He replied with his mischievous grin.

A shade of rose appeared on her gray cheeks from Nick's words

XoX

"The total comes to $15.45." said the cashier as he looked at the bunny in front of him.

Judy nodded her head and handed the cashier twenty dollars. "Here you go."

Judy eyed the canine at the register. She was admiring his style. The young boxer dog was wearing a light purple hoodie. His hair took the form of a mohawk and it was dyed green. She looked at his name tag that said "Spike Dragoon."

"I love your hair." she said.

"Gosh, thanks. Here you got ma'am." Spike said to her as he handed Judy her change. "Thank you again for shopping at Golden Oak. Please return soon." He smiled while he handed Judy her items.

"Please call me Judy. I really like it here! I'll be sure to come back soon." With her things, Judy made her way out of the bookstore.

"Spike, could you help me with these books?" A voice called out to him from the stock room.

After getting someone to cover the register for him, Spike quickly headed towards the stockroom. "Coming, Twilight."

XxX

While waiting outside, Nick was gently massaging his side. The pain from Judy's punch was slowly fading away, but it still stung. When his eyes caught sight of Judy, he placed his hands into his pockets. "Feeling hungry?"

"I can go for a bite. You want us to check that diner, right?" she asked.

Nick walked along her side. "Yeah. I heard the place make a great bug burger."

"Do they have something for a bunny?" Judy asked with a chuckle.

"I do believe they make a good veggie burger." he answered.

While the two journeyed back to the car, Nick's phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. The contact showing on the screen was Zachariah. Judy looked at his phone and was quite surprise at the picture ID for the cheetah. Zachariah was resting against a chair. His unbuttoned shirt was showing off his thin muscular body. His ambers were filled with lust.

"Nick?" Her mind was filled with questions. Many questions and yet all of them connected to why Nick had a very erotic image of Zachariah.

Nick could see the baffled expression on his date's face. He could also understand why. "His idea, not mine." he said before he answered the call.

 **Sorry for the very long delay. I have been busy with exercising, job searching and playing Vainglory. Oh I would like to thank Charis for proofing my work. It is nice to have a second pair of eyes. I will try my best to update soon. Also wish me luck on my job hunt. God knows how badly I need one. I do hope someone will catch all the easter eggs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: Iron Chef**

"I wonder what's so important for us to have to come here?" Judy asked as she got out of Nick's car.

After closing his door, Nick traveled towards the front entrance of Ouran Café. He also was not sure why they arrived at the café. "I'm not sure." He shrugged his shoulders. "Zachariah said it's an emergency and that we had to come ASAP."

"We? How did he know I was with you?" Judy said as she walked by his side.

Nick's eyes focused on the gray bunny next to him. "I told him about our date today. He wanted me to bring you along. It has got to be pretty bad if he needs more help."

When arriving at the door, both Nick and Judy noticed the 'closed' sign hanging on the door. It was still early in the day to have a sign alerting mammals, to let them know the café was not doing any business for the day. The two gave each other questionable stares, before Nick reached for the door knob. A faint sound made Nick's ear twitch. He briskly withdrew his paw from the door knob, when a knife pierced through the thick wooden door. The fox and bunny were quite shocked, seeing a blade of a knife sticking out of the door.

"Should we call backup?" Judy asked, while her wide frightened eyes glanced at the metal sharp object in front of them.

With fear in his veins, Nick idly nodded his head. "I'll call SWAT."

"I think you two will be enough to handle this unwanted ordeal." Like a ghost, Zachariah emerged from behind Nick and Judy.

Both Nick and Judy's hearts sped up from the sudden surprise. The sudden appearance of Zachariah caused the fear in the fox and bunny to shot up through their body. Both gave out a frightful scream, while their legs launched them into the air. Once back on the ground, their hearts pounded hard in their chests. Their eyes turned to Zachariah who was standing with his kind smile.

"I apologize for summoning you during your date." Zachariah smile was at ease while looking at the two. "There is a predicament in the café. Hopefully you two can help."

After taking a few breath to calm down his jackhammer heart. "Damn it, Poet! I told you not to do that!" Nick yelled in rage.

"It seems the chefs got into an argument, about who's turn it is to take charge editing the menu." said the cheetah as he mildly walked to the door, passing by Nick and Judy.

"Don't ignore me!" Nick continued to yell.

But Nick was simply ignored.

Zachariah stared down at the sharp blade sticking through the door. "Oh my. It seems their little spat has increased a bit."

After slowing down her heart from Zachariah's sudden surprise, Judy took note of Zachariah's cool demeanor. He was unphased by the situation. "Has this happened before?" she asked.

"Once in a blue moon. Normally the couple does a decent job of keeping track of who's turn it is to add their signature dish to the menu." After opening the door for the two, Zachariah took hold of the handle of the knife and removed it from the door. "Each week, I allow one of the chefs to add her famous platter to the menu as the weekly special. Sometimes they lose track of who's turn it is.

The three proceeded to the kitchen, with Zachariah leading the way. There was a faint sound of arguing coming from the kitchen. The noise increased in volume as the three approached the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans being tossed around could be heard. Worried expressions masked over Nick and Judy's face. The aggressive yelling was making the two re-think their decision on calling for more reinforcement from the ZPD. Nick held Judy's hand, hoping to ease her frightened mind and his as well.

When Zachariah opened the door, a bag of flour flew through the opening. The cheetah took a side step, avoiding the bag. Nick quickly shoved Judy away, taking the full impact of the bag instead. The bag popped opened, releasing all the flour into the air as Nick fell to the ground. The fox was covered in white dust as the flour fell as snow on him.

Judy waved a paw in front of her, pushing the cloud of flour away from her line of sight. She kneeled down beside Nick as she lightly coughed. "Nick, are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern for Nick's condition.

Nick slowly sat up, leaving a fine imprint of his body on the floor. He began to gently massage his forehead. He was a bit of a daze from the impact of the bag. A light cough slipped through his lips. "Y-yeah, just a small headache." He got back on his feet and began to dust off the flour on his black button up shirt.

Judy also started to pat offNick's body, helping him to remove the flour from his clothing. "Thanks for taking the hit." she said as she felt guilty for Nick's state. "I'm sorry for dirtying up your shirt."

Nick glanced down at her and sighed. "It's not your fault. Besides, I didn't want your cute face to get hurt." he said as he gave her his sly smile.

Roses bloomed across her cheeks from his words. She tried to hide her blush while she rolled her eyes. "What did I say about calling me cute?"

He cocked a smile. "It's not my fault when it's true."

Her blush deepened as she gently punched his arm. "You charmer."

"As much as I enjoy watching you two flirt like school teens, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Zachariah asked as he held a suit bag. "I took the liberty of getting Nicholas his spare suit, since his current one is coated in white powder. I believe you know where to change, Mr. Wilde."

Nick took hold of the bag with a befuddled gaze. He puzzled as to how Zachariah had managed to get his spare suit from the employee room and return back to the entrance of the kitchen, in such short amount of time. The employee room was near the stage and away from the kitchen. Adding the fact that Nick has the only key to the padlock to his locker.

Nick's eyes went to focus on the cheetah. "How did you manage to get my suit so quickly?"

Zachariah stared back at the fox. "It is simple really." He smiled then looked at Judy. "As we wait for Mr. Wilde to change, you and I will have a chat with the chefs."

Nick shook his head as he rolled his eyes, seeing Zachariah avoiding his question. He began to make his way to the employee room, leaving Judy with the cheetah. Both Zachariah and Judy entered the kitchen to confront the two chefs.

The kitchen was a mess. It was almost like a tornado had gone through the kitchen. Different ingredients were scattered all over the room. In the middle of the huge mess was a black panther arguing with a doe. The two yelled at each other back and forth, each with their own arguments for why their dish should be on the weekly special.

"Damn it, Laura! I want to try out my new bloody recipe!" yelled the panther.

The female deer shook her head while she tried to control her tone. "You can try it next week, Carmilla. This week is mine and I'm adding my cookie n' cream cake mug in the menu." said Laura as she took in a few calming breath to cool down.

The panther glared at the other chef then let out a low growl. "Why are you so difficult!?" Carmilla grabbed a bag of powder chocolate and tossed it across the room. "I hate you so much right now, Creampuff!"

Judy soon stepped in by saying. "Okay, what's going on here?" Her voice carried a weight of authority. "Why are you two fighting?"

Carmilla was the first to answer. "Creampuff here won't let me add my new recipe. I have been working on it for a week."

Laura pointed to herself. "I have been perfecting my cookie n' cream cake mug for a while. Besides, it's my turn anyway."

"For a while? I've seen you work on it for two days." Carmilla yelled as she crossed her arms. "How do you know if it's ready for the customer's palate?"

Laura glared at the panther as she raised her tone a bit. "Are you telling that my cooking tasted bad?"

"Don't twist my words around!" With an angry roar, Carmilla yelled back at the doe. "I'm saying it's not ready!"

"Oh now you're an expert on cooking now?" Laura yelled.

The two ignored Judy and went back to arguing with each other. They commented on each other's cooking style, the food's presentation and flavor. It was not long before they went off topic and began to argue about subjects from their personal life. From fashion outfits to movie genres, it seems both Carmilla and Laura wanted to bring everything into their fight. They even brought up things from their past into the fold. The way the two were fighting, reminded Judy of her siblings. They were fighting like little kids.

While the two chefs went on with their argument, Judy tried her best to put in a few words to calm them down. Her words fell on deaf ears. Judy turned away from them while they fought. Her mind was trying to find a new solution to end their battle. She spotted Zachariah standing near the entrance to the kitchen, who seemed busy on his handheld device.

"Having a hard time, Ms. Hopps?" Zachariah spoke as he went through his tablet. "I can't blame you. Those two always have a _competitive_ strive in their blood. They have been like that since culinary school. They always _battle_ it out when it comes to their cooking."

A sudden idea came to her. A clever smile appeared across her lips while she approached the cheetah. Briefing her solution to Zachariah, it was not long before he agreed to her plan to end the two chefs' battle. After giving Judy a light nod and a smile of approval, Zachariah drifted towards the two chefs and roughly escort them out the kitchen to prep the upcoming deed.

XxX

After he finished buttoning up his black collar shirt, Nick took hold of his pink thin tie. He slid the thin fabric through the flips while he lightly hummed a melody. Looking at himself in the mirror, Nick's mind began to reminisce his time with Judy. Everything up to this point went well. However, he was a bit upset at himself. He wished to talk about more about his daughter with Judy, but that subject will lead to another door which he is not yet ready to open.

A low tone slip through his lips. "Take it slow…" He gave himself a light nod while he brought the tie knot to his neck.

He slightly smirked while he admired his work. "Yep, definitely the Fancy Braided Knot." After making sure the knot was tight and firm, he strolled his way to the door.

Before he stepped out, a light vibration from his phone got his attention. Nick withdrew his phone as it vibrated once again. Looking at the contact number replaced his cool demeanor with anger. He shook his head to remove his unwanted rage and rejected the call. He took a step back away from the door and began to take a few calming breath. The phone call bothered him deeply, but he refused to let it get to him. He would not let that person ruin his date with Judy.

"Breathe… Nick…" he told himself while taking a few deep breaths. "Just breathe…" Feeling back to his normal self, he began to lightly sing the song that occupied his mind earlier, hoping to put himself in a much calmer state of mind. With his sly smile, he walked out of the door.

XxX

"Mr. Wilde, you are just in time for the event." Zachariah said as he approached the fox. "Please follow me."

"What event?" Nick questioned while following Zachariah.

"Your girlfriend came up with a wonderful idea to settle the fight between the two chefs." he answered while guiding the fox to a table. "You, Ms. Hopps and a guest will take part of the upcoming bout."

Nick fought back his blush when his ears caught a whiff of the word girlfriend. He brushed it off for now and kept his mind on the matter at hand. "So what's going to happen?" he asked.

"Ms. Hopps will fill you in." he said before he walked away.

Nick sat down on the chair and leaned towards Judy who seemed proud. "Care to explain what's happening?"

Judy's eyes turned to her date and said "We're going to be judges for a cooking competition."

"Cooking competition, huh?" Nick didn't sound pleased about her idea. "I don't know about this, Carrots."

Refusing let go of her confident smile, she turned to him and said "I assure you it will work out just fine. It's a good way to settle their fight."

"I've known Carmilla and Laura for some time. Well enough to know that when it comes to a competition in their field, it means war." he said.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Nick took in a deep breath as he remembered the stories and his experiences with the two chefs. "Carmilla and Laura were one of the best students in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. They always had this rivalry between them. I was one of the judges when Zachariah was looking for a new chef for his kitchen."

"So who won?" Judy asked.

Nick replied with his own question. "Remember I said Zachariah was looking for a new chef?" He watched Judy gave him a quick nod. "Yeah, he ended up with two chefs, because it was too hard to judge which dish was better. Even though they both got the job, they didn't like how it ended with a draw."

"So what happened?" she questioned.

"They turned the kitchen into a war zone." Nick answered. "Well one of them did. After dodging pots and pans, they demanded a rematch. The same thing like before, it was another draw. They argue with each other and then they turn their anger on Zachariah and I. Almost every day they have a cooking contest to see who is better."

Judy was not sure if she should believe him or not. "Was there ever a winner?"

Nick reached into his mind to get the answer. "I think they keep a tally on a number of wins. They started keeping scores when they met back at culinary school." He tried the remember the exact number. "I might be wrong, but I think Carmilla has 257 and Laura score is 255.

Judy entered in a state of shock from hearing the score. "You're kidding?"

Nick shook his head. "I wish I wasn't. Just hope it doesn't end with a draw." He let out a low laugh. "Don't get me wrong. I don't mind eating meals made by the two best chefs in their class, but deciding which one's better will be a difficult task."

Taking in his words, Judy saw it as a challenge. Thinking that her taste buds will help decide which dish will reign supreme. "Maybe a third judge can come into the fold. Having three judges will make the things easier."

Nick smiled at her replied. "You might be right. It was always Zachariah and I that judge their cooking."

"Sorry to say, but I will not take part of this bout." Zachariah suddenly appeared between the two, almost startling both Nick and Judy.

While Judy steadied her heart rate, Nick was bothered by Zachariah's words. "Aren't you judging with us?"

Zachariah gently shook his head. "As much as I enjoy tasting and eating our chefs' cooking, I dislike deciding which meal is more to my liking."

"Who will be judging with us then?" Nick asked.

Zachariah stood there between the two for a brief moment. He stepped away from them and began to make his way out the front door. Confused about the matter, Nick and Judy stared at the cheetah through the window. Zachariah glanced at the traffic light and waited for it to turn red. Once the light changed, he walked up to the nearest car and went to the passenger side to enter.

"Did he just enter someone's car?" Judy asked in a confused tone.

Nick slightly nod his head. "He entered a random person's car."

The car went to the parking lot close to the café, where Nick and Judy lost sight of him. They looked away from the window and glanced at each other. Feeling confused about what just happened, both Nick and Judy began to wonder what Zachariah's plan is.

When the front door opened, Zachariah returned to the café with a small smile resting on his face. He stepped to the side and in walked the newcomer.

"This lovely lady will take my place as judge." he said as he turned to face the young lady.

In stepped a captivating female bunny and gently waved at the two. She lightly smiled and said "Hello there. I'm Lola Blanc. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 **Sorry for the late update. Been crazy busy. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh also I will re-upload past chapters. With some help, chapter 1 through 7 will be re-uploaded with fewer mistakes and with some minor changes. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
